LA Meetings
by Brokenspell77
Summary: A/U fic, set in Los Angeles. Alex Shelley gets caught in a rival gang shootout at a club and gets dragged into the dangerous and chaotic world of Chris Sabin. WARNING: Explicit slash/violence/swearing! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

'So you got a name?'

The man sat beside him in the passenger seat looked over at him shooting him some serious daggers before answering.

'It's Alex'

'Is that like Madonna or do you have a last name?' The blue eyed man asked as he looked over at Alex before turning his attention back to the road he was currently speeding down in his black corvette.

'Alex. Alex Shelley'

'Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Chris Sabin'

Chris looked over to the brunette he had only just met, noticing a fresh dose of hostility from his new aquaintance. Alex looked stoney faced, with his arms crossed as he stared out of the window into the dark of the night.

'So where you from?' Chris asked.

'Why do you care?' Alex shot back immediately.

'Just being friendly man'

'Well don't bother' Alex snapped.

'Ya know, I would've thought you would be more grateful considering I just saved your ass!' Chris said getting slightly annoyed at Alex's attitude.

'Are you shitting me? I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't started trouble in the first place!'

'It wasn't my fault that someone started shooting up the place. I'm thinking I should of left you in the carpark to get your brains blown out'

_Why did I say that? I don't mean that. Nice one, kind of harsh Chris! I mean this guy is acting like a complete tool but I wouldn't want him dead, especially not by one of Terry's guys.'_

Chris looked over at the other man and could just make out a pair of eyes staring at him intently. As a car flashed by, the headlights lit up the car and those eyes emerged from the black haze and Chris wasn't sure what he saw in them, but it made him feel uneasy.

_Maybe I shouldn't have picked up a complete stranger in my car. For all I know he himself could be one of Terry B's guys'_

Silence fell over the car apart from the sound of the engine ticking over and the tyres speeding over the rough road. The longer the silence of the two men dragged on the more nervous Chris felt. His thoughts went into overdrive coming up with plausible and completely ridiculous things as to who Alex was and if he was going to do some serious damage to him before the night was over.

Alex cleared his throat and Chris' frightening thoughts came to a screeching halt as he anticipated what Alex was about to say or if he was going to say anything at all.

'Why didn't you?' Alex said quietly as he fiddled with the hem of his black hooded jacket.

'Why didn't I what?'

'Why didn't you leave me to get my brains blown out?'

Chris sighed heavily wishing he hadn't said that but continued to be as equally full of attitude. 'It's a good question, one I've been asking myself since I saved your ass'

'You didn't save my ass!' Alex shouted, his eyes staring a hole through Chris before adding quietly, 'Prick' and then went back to his previous position of looking out into the darkness.

_'Man, this guy is pretty much a carbon copy of me. Did he raid my closet or something? Hear I am sat here in my jeans and a hooded jacket and so is he. The only thing he hasn't stolen is my beanie. Now I'm thinking that he actually did raid my closet. But it's not just the clothes. He's full of attitude too, just like me. Why isn't he saying anything? Maybe I should?' Chris thought._

Chris continued to stare out onto the road unsure of whether to look back over in the direction of his passenger but his eyes remained where they were, however they were unfocussed, he was driving on auto pilot as his thoughts of who Alex was continued to bounce around in his head.

Chris soon felt eyes on him and he could not stop himself from turning his head in Alex's direction and he saw an intense gaze firing his way.

'What?' Chris asked with a hint of nerves in his voice.

'Nothing. Just...nice beanie'

_Fuck you, you aren't having it! You've already stolen most of my clothes!' Chris continued thinking to himself. 'Have I actually gone crazy? He hasn't raided my closet, he's just got style. Maybe I should apoligize or something?'_

'Look man, I'm sorry all right?' Chris said as he tried to look at Alex to gage his reaction, but with no street lights around it was to no avail.

'Sorry for what? You almost getting my brains blown out or saying you should've left me to get my brains blown out?'

'Both. Look...erm, I'll drop you off wherever you need to go and you'll never have to see me again okay?'

Alex didn't reply, he just watched as the scenery of Downtown, Los Angeles rushed past his window, he couldn't make anything out properly in the dead of the night, no matter how hard he tried, but it was better than looking over at the guy that nearly got him killed. That guy certaintly knew how to piss him the hell off!

'Do you live around here then?' Chris asked, still trying to strike up a decent conversation with Alex.

'No.I live in a shitty motel across the other side of the city'

'Right. Well you...you can crash at mine tonight. Make it up to you for earlier' Chris suggested which wasn't really out of kindness but more to do with him wanting to get off the road and safely back to his place before any of Terry B's guys tracked him down.

'Are you sure?' Alex sounded suprised.

'I'm sure. Like I said it's my way of making up for earlier'

'Oh, you mean taking me hostage with a gun in your hand?' Alex rolled his eyes before shaking his head at Chris for the millionth time that night. Well it seemed like a million to both Alex and Chris anyway.

'Chill man, it all worked out didn't it?'

'That doesn't mean I appreciate being put in the line of fire'

Chris laughed a little before seeing the same intense eyes narrow in his direction. 'Fair enough'.

He then opened up the glove compartment and pulled out a gun. Alex eyes almost popped out of his head, not sure what the hell was about to happen next. Before any thoughts could swirl around in his head properly Chris was handing the gun over to him. Alex just looked at the weapon not moving to take it or to refuse it.

Chris had one hand on the wheel whilst still holding out his right hand with the gun in it. 'You don't want it?'

'What the fuck would I want it for?' Alex said his voice coming out a little more high pitched than he would've liked.

'Look man, you aren't going to make it to sunrise without it' Chris claimed as he still held the gun out towards Alex.

Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not really liking the fact that a gun was once again being pointed in his direction for the second time that night.

'Can you stop pointing that thing at me!' Alex shouted.

Chris smirked as he looked out onto the road. 'Chill man it isn't loaded'. Chris said sounding a bit unsure. He then pulled the trigger and Alex jumped off of his seat. 'No, it's not loaded'

'What the fuck! You're fucking crazy! Pull over! Pull the fuck over!' Alex shouted as he tried to open the door.

'Calm down, I was joking, I knew it wasn't loaded'

'So what the fuck is the point in giving me a gun with no bullets? For fucksake where you dropped on your head as a kid or something? You're a complete idiot!' Alex asked as he stopped trying to open the door and sat back in his seat, albeit giving Chris a death glare.

'Good point. The bullets thing, not the bit where you called me an idiot, I resent that.' Chris smiled at Alex and he swore for a second he saw a slight grin on the mans face. 'Check in the bag on the backseat'

Alex just shook his head, crossed his arms and huffed. Maybe Chris had imagined that grin. Alex pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and at that moment he wondered what the fuck he was doing there.

'Look, if you want your head popped full of lead that's your choice, but don't say I never offered!'

As Chris went to return the gun to the glove compartment, Alex reached out and snatched the gun from Chris. He looked over the gun, his stomach twisting in knots before discarding it on the dashboard.

'You're welcome' Chris said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'How far until we reach your place?' Alex asked ignoring Chris statement.

'Not far we're almost there' Chris looked over at Alex who was once again staring at the weapon on the dashboard. Chris saw the look in his eyes, he wasn't sure what he read in them. Maybe worry?

He contemplated asking the man if he was okay however he opted for a less intrusive question. 'You want me to teach you how to use it?'

'No!'

'Okay. You know I'm still sensing a large dose of attitude from you!'

'And that shocks you?' Alex looked over at Chris with a hint of disgust on his face. Why the fuck wouldn't he be full of attitude? He had every reason to be angry!

'Yeah! I gave you a lift and a gun. Hell, I'm letting you crash at my place tonight. You could be more grateful you know?'

'Sorry but when I have a stranger put me in line to get shot and then potentially killing me when he doesn't even know if the guns loaded...'

'I told you that was a joke' Chris interrupted.

'Well that kind of shit pisses me off!' Alex moaned as he once again turned his attention to the scenery that rushed past his window as Chris broke yet another speed limit on the way to their chosen destination.

_Half an hour ago..._

As the thundering beats of the music reverberated through the L.A Heaven club, Chris stood in the corner surveying through the mass of people that had accumilated in the club, picking out possible people that could be the customer he was waiting for. In the dark of the corner he currently resided in he had a perfect view of the club, he needed to be careful, the last time he dealt Terry B's guys almost caught him on their patch.

However, he knew in this club Terry B's guys rarely came here. After all this part of L.A was heavily in the territory of Chris and the gang he worked for. Chris once again scanned his surroundings, coming to rest on the owners of the club. He knew if they found out he was dealing they would not be happy, but luckily for Chris he was close friends with Tag and his girlfriend Jojo. He'd get some serious anger and frustration thrown at him, but he'd get way with it. He'd score them some weed or E's and be warned again but they'd let it go. That's pretty much how their relationship worked.

Just then a man walked into his view and he walked straight up to the bar, the man Chris would soon know by the name of Alex Shelley. He watched on as the man ordered a drink, from Chris' view he couldn't make out what, but it was quickly downed and the glass was refilled. Chris couldn't help but keep an eye on him, he wasn't sure why but his eyes kept on darting back and forth from the entrance to the unknown man.

From Chris' corner it was a hard job to see the John Doe. People would get in his eye line and he eventually gave up and he moved from his corner and made his way to the bar. He swept through the crowds of people and sat a few stools down from the unknown man, and watched as he downed what he can now tell was a straight vodka shot.

He watched as the liquid emptied from the glass and into the mans mouth.

He watched as the man worked the burning liquid down his throat.

He watched as the man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He couldn't obtain why he was staring, but he knew he was. And before he knew it deep brown eyes were staring back at him. The narrowed gaze was intense and it made Chris' body tense up. None the less Chris kept eye contact until the unidentified man rolled his eyes and snapped his head back to its previous postion. He ordered up some more shots and once again they were quickly polished off as Chris kept his eyes fixed on the stranger.

Even though his attention wasn't on Chris, Chris' attention was most definitely on him. He watched on as the man sent another vodka down the back of his throat. Chris wondered what happened to this guy to make him down so many vodkas so quickly. However the thought was only fleeting as he was knocked out of his own head space as his eyes were blinded by the strobe lights that were dancing over the room.

The blinding lights soon moved on to rob more people of their sight and Chris' eyes soon fell back onto the stranger. Chris studied the mans profile. He quickly noticed the short dark hair that ran into a bleach blonde mohican but due to the lack of light that was all he could make out. His eyes however squinted and continued to try to make out more details.

The dancing lights soon returned and his eyes quickly took in all that they could before the mystery man disappeared back into darkness again. He glanced over at the entrance for a second as he waited for the strobe lights to come back around again to light up the unknown mans face and everytime they did he made out another feature of the mans face.

He could just make out a small amount of facial hair as once again the strobe lights made their journey to their part of the room and before he knew it they moved on in a hurry, shielding the man again from Chris' persistent eyes.

As Chris sat there he wondered again why he was looking at the man so closely. Was he wary of him? He wasn't sure. Did he recognise him? He wasn't sure.

No answer came to him as he span around on his stool so he no longer was looking directly at the man his eyes kept on fixating upon. As Chris tried to focus on the job he came here to do, his eyes wanted to betray his brain and look over at the guy again. He tried to resist but he soon found himself turning back on his stool to his previous position and he took another long look over in that direction, however a body came in between them. Chris leaned backwards and forwards to see around the man, but the body was too large to see past. He then looked up and made eye contact with the large frame that had eclipsed the stranger from his view.

Chris' stomach dropped to the floor and he knew he was in trouble. He instantly recognised the man as one of Terry B's gang members. Without a second thought Chris instinctively reached for the gun in his jacket pocket and the rival gang member was mirroring his movements.

Before they knew it the mass of people that were in the club were ducking for cover and screaming in terror as bullet after bullet were fired. Glass rained down upon them as misdirected shots came off in all directions. Mirrors and glasses and bottles from behind the bar were annihilated in the chaos as people began running for exits or for hiding places where they wouldn't get a shot coming at them.

Chris had ducked for cover and was haphazardly shooting in front of him. Unsure on whether he had hit the mark, he looked around the corner he was currenty positioned behind and he saw the gang member still on his feet. As Chris took in a deep breath and tried to steady his shaking hands a rush of people flew by him going to the exit at full speed.

Chris then stood up and the noise of bullets returned and echoed through out the club once more. The sound of more glass smashing could just be heard over the deafening noise of the relentless shooting by both gang members. Chris once again knelt down and hid behind the corner of the bar. More people ran past him as a group of screaming girls ran out into the night and to safety. Chris rested back against the bar and knew that if he managed to get out of this one he wouldn't live for long; over turned chairs and tables, glass everywhere and customers scared shitless, yeah, Tag and Jojo would make sure of that.

Chris saw the shadow of the gang member on the wall in front of him and he knew he had to make a move. In a flash he was back on his feet and he shot three times before opening his eyes and seeing his rival diving on to the ground.

Chris was now out of bullets and unsure of his next move. As more people ran past him, he without thinking grabbed a person that was looking for an escape. He wrapped his arm around their neck tightly as he felt two hands grasp at his arm and the person began to try and break free. He held on tightly though and positioned the person in between himself and the gang member, he then pointed the gun out in front, aiming it at the man that tried to kill him. Chris then locked eyes with the innocent person he had used as his shield...it was the guy he was watching at the bar.

The gang member got to his feet, but before he could shoot Chris noticed how close he was to the exit and made a run for it. He pushed the man who was unlucky enough to be his human shield as hard as he could into the gang member and both men fell to the floor in a heap. Chris didn't look behind him as he sprinted through the exit, almost knocking the door off its hinges as he burst out into the carpark. He quickly gained his bearings and saw people running down the car park exit and out onto the streets. He could hear sirens getting closer and closer by the second and realised he needed to disappear immediately.

He ran to his car and quickly jumped in, not bothering to fasten his seat belt. He turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine. His tyres screeched as he sped off leaving a cloud of smoke behind him. As he drove further down the car park exit he saw the exit door swing open and the man he pushed into danger stumble out of the club. He wasn't sure what he was thinking but he slammed on the brakes, the car skidded across the gravel as he shot forward in his seat. He reached over and pushed the passenger door open.

'Get in!' He shouted.

The man jumped in within a millisecond and before the door was even closed Chris had floored the accelerator and sped down the exit road. He made a harsh right turn and sped off down the street and away from the danger.

_Present..._

'We're here' Chris said, as he pulled into his familiar parking space.

Chris put the car into neutral, gathered his things and got out the car as Alex did the same. However Alex stopped with one leg out the door as his eyes once again fell on to the gun. He'd seen enough guns for one night he thought, but he picked it up off the dashboard and climbed out of the car.

As he took a few steps away from the car to stretch his legs, he admired Chris' ride. A black corvette ZR1 with blacked out windows, silver wheel rims and and an enormous exhaust pipe. Alex looked the car up and down.

'See something you like?' Chris asked.

Alex's focus changed direction and he was greeted with blue eyes staring back at him. Those same blue eyes that he couldn't help but notice were staring at him in the club.

Already they seemed familiar.

'Nice ride' Alex said, as he nodded towards the car.

'Thanks. It's pretty decent'

'Yeah, you must earn some decent money to have this'

'I do well enough' Chris smiled, as he rummaged around in his pocket and found his other set of keys.

Chris walked around the corner with Alex a few paces behind. Chris stopped at a rusty door and put a key in the lock and the door swung open. Chris walked inside leaving Alex staring in disbelief.

Alex looked around seeing crates and all kinds of shit piled up around the door. He saw boarded up windows and glass and rubbish all over the ground. He didn't believe for a second Chris lived here. He tentatively took a step inside the building and inside was a tiny room, that had a weathered couch in the middle and a table just beside it. He closed the door behind him and scanned the length of the room. He saw a fridge and a bed near the opposite end of the room and another door.

He walked across the room and opened the door to the only other room in the house. If you could call it that. Alex's initial thought was this isn't a house it's a shit hole. The door creaked open and he peered inside and saw a toilet and that was it.

'Having a look around?' Chris asked from behind him.

'There isn't much to look at' Alex scoffed.

'There's a toilet. Did you see the toilet?' Chris asked as he pointed emphatically at the only thing in the room which was no bigger than a box.

'Yeah. Look man, no offence but considering the clothes that you wear and the flash car you drive, I expected...I don't know. I just expected...'

'A mansion?' Chris interrupted.

'No. Just maybe a proper apartment or something. Or at least a place that had a fucking shower!'

'You think I'm cheap?' Chris said.

'No...I...' Alex stuttered.

'Alex this is my hideout. I can't risk anyone knowing where I live for real' Chris said as he made his way over to the fridge. He quickly brought out two beers and handed one over to Alex.

'Thanks. So you don't actually live here?'

'No way. I stay here at night sometimes when I've had a night like tonight'

'Wait, do you have a night like tonight often?' Alex asked.

'Not often, just every now and then' Chris replied nonchalantly as he flopped down onto the bed.

'Right. What is it that you do exactly? I mean, you carry a gun and get into shootouts at clubs. You also have a hideout. Something is telling me you don't work in an office'

Alex asked curiously as he sat down on the couch.

'I'm...erm...kind of like a sales person' Chris smirked as he took a long gulp from the bottle of beer.

'A sales person?' Alex rolled his eyes as he too raised his bottle to his lips. Before any liquid made its way past his lips he froze. He set the bottle down on the table and looked over at Chris as realisation dawned on him. 'You're a drug dealer aren't you?'

Chris laughed and mockingly gave Alex two thumbs up. Alex flipped him the middle finger and sat back on to the couch. He quickly shifted as a protruding spring digged uncomfortably into his back. He rested his head on one of the arms and swung his legs up and draped them over the other side.

'So how did you get into that?'

'Why do you want to know?' Chris asked, as he sat up on to his elbows on the bed.

'Just wondering' Alex replied sheepishly, avoiding looking over in Chris' general direction.

'The way you're asking all these questions, people might think we're friends'

'Not a lot of people almost get their friends killed' Alex shot back at Chris on instinct.

'Whatever. As far as I'm concerned you're staying here the night and then you can leave in the morning and get on with your life and you'll never have to see my face ever again'

'Lucky me' Alex replied as he finished his beer and settled down on the couch. He wondered why Chris had suddenly got defensive. Chris was the one who initiated most of the conversation. He was the one who suggested Alex to stay.

Alex rested his arms behind his head and could feel his eyes getting heavier, as they slipped shut. He knew it was only a matter of time before sleep took him over, it had been a long day. He opened his eyes once more and looked over at the single bed on the otherside of the room. Alex could just make out the movement of Chris' chest rising and falling, thanks to the tiny crack of light that had snuck through a gap in the boarded up window from a street light and he could hear deep breathing coming from the man. Maybe he had asked too many questions. He was getting to close. Maybe that is why Chris suddenly did a 180.

Alex then sighed thinking about the days events. He wasn't quite sure how all this had happened. How did he get here? And he didn't mean how he got to Chris' shit hideout.

Suddenly rustling outside alerted Alex. He sat up and slowly crept up to the door, but there was nothing but silence. He felt nervous, on edge. He managed to settle back down and looked at his belongings all dumped on the nearby table. He picked up his jacket and rooted through the pockets until he found his phone. The time read 2am and he rubbed his temples not believing how he was still awake. He put his phone back down on the table and accidentally knocked his jacket and it fell to the floor and it uncovered the gun that Chris had given him earlier. Alex stared at the weapon, almost hypnotised by it. And then Chris' words came back into his consciousness.

_'Look man, you aren't going to make it to sunrise without it'_

As he thought about Chris' words, Alex wondered what kind of world he had stumbled into. Well, not really stumbled, more dragged into. Maybe having a gun wouldn't be such a bad thing for now. Just in case. It seemed like Chris wasn't exactly the safest person to be around.

Even though it was true that Chris did bring with him an element of danger, which was clearly evident after the nights events, for some reason Alex didn't really seem to care.

He was no stranger to danger.

No stranger at all...


	2. Chapter 2

To say Alex hadn't had much sleep would be an understatement. He had tossed and turned on the couch, he had twisted away from the dodgy spring, he counted sheep and still he didn't fall into a slumber. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't switch off. Any sound, however faint would put him on alert and he'd survey the area of the room. He was anxious. He was worried. And on top of that he was distracted by the only other living thing in the room.

When the sun began to sneak it's way into the room, he finally gave up. He picked up his phone and groaned when he saw it was 6am. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. They stung from being so tired and he asked himself for the hundreth time, if he was so damn tired why couldn't he get even a minute of sleep?

He stood up and walked his weary body to the toilet. He stepped inside and turned the lock. He relieved himself and then stood infront of the sink. He washed his hands and then rubbed at the back of his sore neck. He rolled his head from the left to the right and back again and the crack that followed released some of the tension and aches from his body. He once again turned on the faucet and splashed the ice cool water over his face in an attempt to wake himself up. As he stood up straight he caught sight of himself in the cracked mirror and realised he looked like death.

He then just stared at his reflection. His own eyes stared back at him intently. He wasn't sure who the man staring back at him was. Since he turned up in L.A he'd changed. He knew that. But now he wasn't sure how to be the old Alex. The things that have happened, the situation he found himself in, it changed him.

He took a deep breath and walked back into the main room and he saw Chris gathering up his stuff. He wasn't sure what to say to Chris. Now it was the morning they would go their seperate ways and that would be it.

'Hey' Chris looked up and smiled at Alex.

'Hey'

'You sleep okay?' Chris asked as he stuffed all his belongings into his bag.

'Erm...not really. I think I may have got five minutes sleep' Alex replied as he rubbed at

his sore eyes.

'Oh, that sucks. Well I'll drop you off at your motel and then you can sleep the day away'

Chris slung his bag over his shoulder and watched Alex as he picked up all his belongings shoving his wallet, keys and phone into his pockets.

'You ready?' Chris asked as he opened the front door.

The morning L.A sun fired through the open door and shone onto Alex's face, making his sensitive eyes sting even more. Alex walked over to the door and stepped outside the heat now hitting him also.

'You don't need to give me a ride, I'm just going to make my own way back' Alex said as he nodded his head.

'Alex don't be stupid, I don't mind' Chris replied. He wondered why Alex didn't want a ride home. Maybe it was because he was rude last night when they got back to his hideout. He didn't mean to be a dick, he just didn't want Alex to get to close.

People who get close, get hurt.

'No it's okay, I'm fine to walk. I also wanted to give you this back' Alex reached round his back and pulled out the gun. He looked at it before holding it out to Chris.

'You can keep it' Chris said as he walked away down the alley.

He couldn't figure out why he was so restless last night. Well he knew why, but he couldn't understand the reason for it. He saw Alex tossing and turning all night long and he wondered what was on Alex's mind. He wondered if it was him. Afterall, all that was on his own mind was Alex. But it wasn't just that, he wondered who Alex Shelley was. He didn't know anything about him, yet he let him stay at his hideout, that fact alone kept Chris himself tossing and turning for most of the night. He couldn't understand why the man had gotten under his skin so much and so quickly. But he had. Now Chris wanted Alex to keep the gun, for his own piece of mind. He thought that he'd be safer with it. He wanted Alex to be safe, meaning he cared?

'But I don't need it' Alex replied as he followed Chris' footsteps down the alley, back to Chris' car.

'Alex, just keep it okay? I'll feel better if you kept it' Chris said sternly, not bothering to look around, he just continued to stride forward at a brisk pace.

Alex's curiousity peaked. 'Why?'

'Just because all right' Chris replied as he walked up to his ride, once again not looking at Alex as he spoke.

Chris' car beeped and he opened the door and got into his corvette. He sighed as the door shut behind him. He knew he was pushing this man away, he was closing himself off from him. It was instinct now. Most people thought he was jerk when he did that, but what they didn't know was he couldn't help it. He couldn't let people in, couldn't let them get too close. It wouldn't end well. He tore himself away from his thoughts and he opened the window and finally looked back through at Alex.

'Look, I got you into some shit last night and I am sorry. You're a good guy Alex, so stay safe and maybe I'll see you around'

Chris didn't want to leave Alex here, apart of him deep down wanted to take Alex with him for reasons he couldn't fathom, and the other more dominant part wanted to push him away and as usual that side won out. He told himself Alex obviously didn't want to be around him any longer so he'd do what Alex wanted. To be honest he'd probably be a lot safer without him around, he had a number of enemies around L.A.

'Yeah, maybe I can see your proper place some time'

Alex inside cursed himself for letting that escape his lips. Alex shook his head as he put the gun back in his jeans and before he looked back up he was expecting to see Chris with a confused look on his face.

Chris however was smiling at him, he was wrong, Alex wanted to see him again. But the smile that had risen was only fleeting as the walls he had put up long ago were strong and he put the key in the ignition and started the engine. He reversed out of his parking space and before he sped off he looked again at Alex.

A long, lingering look.

For some reason that Chris couldn't understand or rationalise he felt connected to Alex, he wanted to see him again. For the first time in a long time he felt like he could maybe let someone past his defences. However Chris just nodded his head and then sped off leaving Alex alone.

Alex wasn't sure what he had seen in Chris' eyes when they were gazing intently in his direction and he wasn't sure what he was feeling inside at that point either. But he knew that he didn't want that to be the last time he saw Chris Sabin.

...

The sun had set on L.A a few hours prior, and Chris had finally decided to face the music. He shuffled into the L.A Heaven Club with his head down. He was ready for the yelling, the threats and the rather large possibility of violence, and before he had even got halfway towards the bar a glass whistled by his ear and smashed and skidded onto the floor.

Violence check.

'Eh, you is a deadman!' An all too familiar loud, nigerian accent boomed through the club.

Yelling check.

Threats check.

Right on cue, Jojo appeared from behind the bar stomping her feet, pointing at Chris. The woman could be pretty intimidating. The six inch black heels, nails like talons, the big hair and a wide eyed look that would cause babies to cry!

'You got some nerve coming back 'ere pretty boi!' She shouted as she got in Chris' face. 'Eh, Tag! The James Bond wannabe has shown up!'

'Look Jojo I'm sorry...'

Jojo shushed him and then closed his mouth, squeezing his lips together with her thumb and index finger. Chris thought the digging in of her nails wasn't really neccessary, but it is Jojo after all. He was used to crazy shit from that crackhead!

'It's probably best you shut dat mouth of yours and listen good'

Tag then walked into the room and immediately spotted Chris. The look from Tag matched Jojo's. The man is just as intimidating as his girl, maybe more so. At over 6 foot tall and muscular, he towers over the smaller framed Chris. The glaring brown eyes made Chris instantly regret his decision to show up that night.

'Plan B was definitely the way to go' He thought

That plan consisted of avoiding Tag and Jojo for a long time and getting the hell out of L.A. sharpish.

Tag sauntered around the room whilst staring a hole right through Chris. Jojo began following Tag as they started circling around him.

He felt like a dying animal being circled by vultures, and he was about to be ripped apart. He stood helpless as he watched as they lapped him again and again. Any minute now they'd swoop in and collect their prey...

Tag grabbed Chris around the neck and dragged him over to the seating area and before Chris could even react he was shoved hard in the chest and he stumbled backwards into a chair.

Both Tag and Jojo loomed over Chris, casting shadows over his face. Tag planted both of his hands on each side of the leather chairs arms and he leaned forward nearer to Chris' ear.

'Chris, Chris, Chris...what have we told you about bringing your work to the club?'

'I know and I'm really sorry Tag' Chris apoligized quickly.

'We've been clearing up the mess since last night! Lucky for you we've got it ready in time for opening'

'I'm sorry man, but I didn't start it. One of Terrys guys was here' Chris looked back and forth rapidly between Tag and Jojo, their eyes still burning into him.

'Eh, I don't care who started it. I'm still picking glass out of my do cos of you' Jojo said, as she found another shard of glass in her afro and chucked it over her shoulder.

'I still got ringing in ma ears from all dat shooting!'

'Bottom line...' Tag said as he grabbed Chris' face so he was looking at him. 'you cost me money Sabin, and you're going to have to make up for that'

'Yeah, I know that man. I erm...I bought this' Chris replied as he reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a baggie.

Jojo quickly snatched it from his hand and slipped it into her bra. 'You is forgiven' She smiled brightly and winked at Chris before walking away and leaving Chris and Tag alone.

'So, you going to explain last night? Last time we saw you, you were running for the exit like a scared lil bitch' Tag smirked as the menacing voice disappeared into that of his usual friendly one.

'Fuck off, like you wouldn't have ran too' Chris replied, as he sat up properly in the chair and adjusted his ruffled clothing.

'No man, we stayed! We decided to hide behind the bar like scared lil bitches instead' Tag laughed as he took a seat opposite Chris.

'So what happened after I left?'

'I saw some guy run out of the exit after you did, then Terry's guy followed. He pretty much legged it, the police arrived soon after you disappeared'

'What did the police say?' Chris asked.

'Not much, just another shooting to them init? Who gives a shit if a club gets wrecked, all they give a fuck about is getting more donuts'

'I really am sorry Tag. I fucked up' Chris said.

'No worries. Just keep that shit coming for a while'

Tag stood up from the chair and held out his hand. Chris took hold of it and was pulled to his feet. Tag shook Chris' hand and then put his arm around him into a hug.

'You staying?' Tag asked.

'Yeah, I think I'll stick around for a little bit' Chris smiled as Tag walked towards the door back to the office.

'No shooting right?'

'No shooting' Chris nodded as Tag disappeared.

Chris let out a long breath he had held since he walked through the clubs front door that night. All in all he thought that had gone pretty well. He was forgiven, not too much violence other than the one glass that lucky flew past him. Tag had seemed okay with him and Jojo was just happy to get her latest fix. Chris smiled to himself, he was definitely glad he bought that baggie now. Jojo was probably stoned out of her mind already.

Chris' mind then flashed back to the same thing that had occupied his thoughts since he awoke that morning and he looked around at the entrance door. He was hoping Alex would walk through that door at some point that night. He still didn't understand why this man plagued his thoughts so much. He had only met him yesterday and hardly under the best of circumstances. They had hardly hit it off either. They argued and bitched at each other for the majority of their time spent in each others company.

However, he was intrigued by the man. He was interested in who Alex was. He felt some kind of connection to him. A strong connection that he had never felt before. It was a connection he wanted to investigate. Although it was also a connection he was wary of. He still didn't want anyone to get close to him. The barriers were hard to shake, but somehow in such a short space of time Alex had succeeded in doing just that.

Chris had no idea if Alex was going to show up though, so he sat at the bar and he waited.

...

Chris' eyes had barely left the entrance door all night. He had been there for a fair few hours and there was no sign of Alex. Chris' doubts had began to increase, he was adamant now that Alex wasn't going to show up.

Another beer bottle had been emptied, and Chris had finally had enough. He spun around on the stool and tore his gaze away from the entrance. His heart sank and he felt disappointed. Yet that burning question remained, why did he care so much about Alex and whether he showed up that night?

Meanwhile, Alex stood outside the L.A Heaven Club unsure of whether to go in. He wasn't sure why he was there, but he felt like he should be. It was like he was pulled there, some force had got him there. Deep down he hoped he would find Chris in there. Like he did 24 hours ago.

Alex proceeded into the club, the noise getting louder with every step and swarms of people dancing stood infront of him. His eyes looked around the club and like a homeing device quickly settled at the bar where he saw that familiar person. Even though his back was towards him, he knew it was Chris. He swore in the moment when Chris turned and his eyes found Chris' his heart beat sped up. Naturally he quickly shook that off and thought he imagined it.

Chris had quicky ordered up another beer and had already consumed half of it when he felt like someone was watching him. A gaze was burning into him, and a slight smile creeped onto his face, he spun on the stool and his eyes immediately hit Alex's. Across the dancefloor their eyes met and the gaze unfaltering as Alex moved between and around the dancing bodies and he soon reached the bar. And Chris.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Chris asked before Alex had time to ask it first.

'Fancied...' Alex lost his focus as he watched Chris lick his lips after gulping down a mouthful of beer. '...erm a drink'

'Cool. I'll get you one' Chris got the attention of the barman again and ordered two beers. 'So did you get any sleep?'

'Eventually' Alex answered as he took the beer from the barman. 'What you been up to?'

'Not much, when back to my place, came here, got theatened...'

'You got threatened? By who?' Alex asked, as he began looking around for the culprit.

'Jojo and Tag, they own this place. They're good friends though' Chris nodded as he answered.

'They're good friends? But they threaten you?' Alex cocked his head to the side and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

'Well they weren't exactly happy at the chaos last night'

'Oh fair enough' Alex laughed as he took another sip from the bottle in his hands.

'Jojo and Tag, they helped me out when I got here. They gave me a job'

'Oh so you work for them now?' Alex asked, assuming that he had figured out that Tag and Jojo were Chris' 'bosses'.

Chris shook his head. 'No. Not now'

'Oh, so how did you become a dealer?'

Alex asked alot of questions. It made him feel a little uneasy. Chris wasn't sure whether to answer. He wanted too, but those barriers still had strength in them. Trusting someone didn't come easy to Chris. He looked up at Alex and saw trusting brown eyes gazing back at him and in that moment with no hesistation he decided to go for it.

'I was just dealing a little on the side, then my boss saw me one night. She was pissed that I was on her patch, but instead of wasting me like I thought she would, she offered me a job'

'How long have you been doing that for then?'

'Almost 2 years. How long you been in L.A for?'

'A month' Alex answered.

'Where you from originally?' Chris asked, as he got up and lead the way to a table in the corner of the club.

'Detroit'

Chris' eyebrows shot up in suprise. 'No shit! Me too'

'Really?'

'Yeah' Chris nodded.

'So why are you hear in L.A and not Detroit?'

'Well when I was 18 my parents kicked me out, I crashed at friends places until they got fed up of me, and somehow I ended up here' Chris replied, Alex noticed a hint of sadness pass over Chris' face, it was only fleeting but he noticed it.

'Why did your parents kick you out?'

'How long have you got?' Chris smirked. 'Lets see, for beating people up, theft, drugs. After I got a caution from the cops for dangerous driving they finally had enough and kicked me out. I haven't seen them since then'

'Shit, how long ago was that?'

'I was 18, I am 22 now so...' Chris took another gulp of beer before continuing.

'Anyways enough of the questions being fired my way, your turn in the hotseat'

'My turn?'

'Yeah. You can't expect me to answer all your questions and get noting in return'

'Okay. What do you want to know?'

'How about how old you are? Why are you in L.A? That kind of stuff'

'I'm 21 and I'm in L.A because I had business to take care of'

That information immediately peaked Chris' interest. What business would Alex have here? And when people say something like that, it sure as hell doesn't mean a legit business trip.

'Business?' Chris asked warily.

'Yeah, nothing important...' Alex smiled, trying to deflect the attention that statement was sure to make, '...I just had to collect something and send it on' He quickly added.

Alex fidgeted and looked away from Chris. Chris knew instantly he was lying. He liked to think he could spot when people were lying a mile away. He knew Alex was hiding something, but what? Maybe he is working for Terry B. Chris' stomach dropped at the thought, he hoped that wasn't the case. Now however, he realised his barriers were most definitely staying put.

Alex looked back up and saw Chris in deep thought. It was like he could see the cogs in his brain turning and it made Alex even more nervous. He had put himself under the microscope.

'Why did I say I was here on business? He's going to find out. What is it about this guy that makes me want to talk to him? To be with him?' Alex thought to himself.

I...I'll be back' Alex said and hurriedly walked away from Chris and in the direction of the toilet. He walked quickly across the dancefloor hoping he'd have enough time to cool off and get his shit together.

Unbeknownst to them Jojo had been watching from the bar, she watched as Alex disappeared into the mens room and snapped her gaze back to Chris.

'Eh babe, I'll be back in a minute' Jojo smiled over at Tag, who was serving a customer.

She walked over and sat down in the chair Alex had previously occupied. 'Who the

guy?' Jojo asked as she nodded her head to the door Alex had just gone through.

'Just a...' Chris paused, unsure of what the hell Alex was to him. 'Just someone I know'

'He was 'ere last night. Followed you out the door'

'Yeah I know, he stayed at mine'

'What?' Jojo was not expecting that. 'Why?'

'I got him into some trouble, he lived on the otherside of town I said he could stay the night' Chris answered.

Jojo nodded. 'So who is he?'

'Didn't we just go through that?'

'Name, you douche' Jojo said as she rolled her bloodshot eyes at Chris.

'It's Alex'

'Alex, hmm, he is yum yum, I could just spread him on a cracker!' Jojo smirked as she saw Alex coming back to the table. She looked him up and down as he walked over to them.

Alex walked back to Chris and then realised Jojo was sat there. He looked at her before looking back to Chris.

'Alex this is Jojo'

'Hey' Alex nodded.

'Hi, so you always live in L.A Alex?'

'No, I've only been here a month' Alex replied slowly he wasn't expecting questions from her too.

'You loves it eh? The city of angels, the city that never sleeps!' Jojo shouted as she gestured wildly with her arms.

'Er...That's New York'

'Eh? Really? You shittin' me? I think I's in the wrong city cos I am up all night long!'

Chris laughed as Jojo got up and walked, well more stumbled back to the bar. Alex sat back in the now vacated seat and looked at Chris with a what the hell was that look.

'No fucking wonder she's up all night, she's out of it' Alex said as he raised his bottle to his lips.

'Yeah I don't think she has slept since I've known her' Chris joked. 'She's a good friend' Chris said the sincerity clearly evident in his tone.

'She likes the shit though right?' Alex asked, hoping that the previous conversation they were having before he went to the toilet would be forgotten.

'Big time'

'And you?'

'Me? No!' Chris answered whilst emphatically shaking his head. 'I mean I smoke a bit of weed now and then but most of the stuff I got is to sell, not to consume' Chris finished his beer and sat the empty bottle back down on the table. 'What about you?'

'Just a bit of weed back when I was a teenager' Alex said.

Their own little secluded corner fell silent, in their corner they were shielded from the disco lights and they were a safe distance away from the mass of people who were partying in the club to not be bothered by anyone, but at that moment Chris wished anyone would come in and say something. Anything.

He looked over in Alex's direction before adverting his gaze back to it's previous position of the dancefloor. That uneasy silence only intensified as neither man knew what to say.

Neither man aloud himself to think too much about how it was weird that they both turned up at the club that night. As far as Chris was concerned he went there in the vain hope that Alex would show up, but he thought Alex had no intention of wanting to see him again and Alex thought the same about Chris. Yet here they both were, neither willing to fully admit to themselves or to anyone else that the real reason they were at the L.A Heaven Club was too see each other.

Chris glanced over at Alex once more, and before Alex's own eyes met his he stared down at his own feet to avoid it. Tension swarmed in as the silence grew longer and longer and hovered over both men. Chris however looked back up from the floor and saw Alex blankly staring outward to the dancefloor, and Chris took the opportunity, without the lights shining in on them, he could look into Alex's eyes uninterrputed.

The chocolate brown that kept on distracting him, and kept on drawing him in, glistened as the lights reflected onto them. He felt like they were trustful eyes. Eyes that he could look through, and see the real Alex underneath. They've said for a long time the eyes are the window to the soul, and if that is true then Alex deep down was a kind, loyal and trustful person Chris thought.

Chris then thought he shouldn't be looking at him like that or thinking about him like that. It wasn't normal, not about a guy anyway. He hadn't known him for much more than a day. He started to feel angry, he couldn't understand why whenever he was with Alex, their was this intense feeling. It ran through him everytime they were close. He could feel it when he was looking into Alex's eyes. He'd normally put those feelings down to attraction, but it couldn't be. Alex was a man. A good looking man granted, he knew that much and wasn't ashamed to admit that, but it couldn't be anything more. He wasn't...

No, he had always been interested in women. He was a ladies man, he played the field. He hadn't been in a long term relationship ever, he always wanted another woman, he had scored so many in the time Jojo had known him she had started to call him a man whore.

'Are you okay?' A voice which sounded far off in the distance asked.

Chris shook himself from his jumbled thoughts and saw Alex staring at him, with what looked like concern. 'What?'

'Are you okay? I was talking to you, but nobody was home'

'Yeah, I'm good, I'm fine' Chris said. He stood up abruptly and walked past Alex. 'I'll be back'

'Okay' Alex watched as Chris made a beeline for the exit, then disappeared out of sight.

The cool night air was a relief for Chris as he stepped out onto the street. He walked half way down the road that led to the carpark, before stopping and leaning against the wall. He threw his head back and gazed up at the night sky. He began to count the stars, to help him calm down as he pulled a cigarette and a lighter from his jacket pocket.

As he exhaled and the smoke escaped his body, he began shifting his feet, over the gravel, and kicking stones in multiple directions. He slowly walked along the road nearer to the carpark and his eyes then spotted the emergency exit. The same exit that he bolted through the night prior. The same exit that Alex too had bolted through. Chris' mind flashed back 24 hours and the memory that surfaced was the one where he slammed on the brakes and yelled at Alex to get in.

He was still unsure of his motivation as to why he made that split decision to stop and save Alex from potentially getting shot. He wasn't really sure why he felt like he had to help him and give him a place to crash, it just seemed instinctive. Usually Chris never let anyone near him, he was closed off. The only people in L.A that really knew him were Tag and Jojo and he even kept them at arms length, which made the situation even more perplexing. Admittedly both actions were a nice thing to do, but primarily he looked after number one. He had for a long time, not out of selfishness but more to do with protecting himself.

The alcohol he had consumed that night was beginning to catch up with him as he started to feel unsteady on his feet and his head was pounding. However his thoughts still swirled around in his head, and occupied him as he tried to scrutinise his decisions as of late.

For the first time, he let the thought that he continued to block out, into his consciousness. Maybe deep down he knew the reason why he stopped the car all along. He had tried to come up with other reasons, but he knew it was because he felt something for the man. Hell, as soon as he walked into the club that night his eyes were all over Alex. That fact alone shocked him.

Now that he had spent more time with Alex, granted it hadn't been long, he knew he felt something for him. Even through all of Alex's sniping and hostility, he still wanted to know more about him, and tonight when he had, he took it all in and his silent admiration only grew. That alerted him though, why did he feel that way about man?

He shouldn't feel that way about man.

Suddenly Chris heard the movement of footsteps coming up behind, and he spun on his heels to see Alex standing there looking unsure of himself.

'I...wondered where you got too' Alex explained quietly.

'Sorry, lost track of time. I should of cameback in and told you, I'm going to head home and crash' Chris mumbled as he finished his cigarette and dropped it to the floor.

'Oh, okay'

'I would offer you a ride back to your motel, but I've drank too much...'

'Well, I haven't drank much, just the one, I can drive you home seeing as you're a little worse for ware' Alex replied sheepishly.

Chris looked at Alex. He realised he could happily die in those eyes and he was startled again by his own thoughts. He realised he had been staring and quickly looked away from Alex. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to spend time with Alex, to find out who he was as a person, but on the flip side his natural defence mechanism of letting no one close to him was fighting it.

'It's cool if you don't want me too' Alex smiled faintly at Chris.

Chris could see a hint of disappointment cross Alex's features. 'No, no erm...that's cool of you'

Chris put his hand in his jean pocket and digged around for his keys. He handed them over to Alex and smiled faintly back at him.

'I promise I'm a good driver, and at least we don't have anyone shooting at us as we leave tonight' Alex smiled widely.

Chris laughed as they walked over to his corvette. He was somewhat relieved that Alex was now joking about the incident that brought them into each others lives, it wasn't the most orthodox way of meeting someone at all. Truth be told Chris had felt guilty about almost getting the guy killed, especially now after he had come to understand his ever growing feelings for the man.

The denial was definitely over. Maybe he could lower his defences and let someone into his heart again afterall, even if that someone was completely unexpected. That thought was one he welcolmed.

...

'Welcome to my home. My real home' Chris said as he stumbled through the doorway into his house.

'Wow! It's great! Much better than the hideout!' Alex replied, as he looked at his current surroundings. Laminate floors, furniture, no horrible smells, yeah most definitely better than the hideout.

'Yeah, this place has a shower, so you won't have to moan about that now or in the future'

'The future?' Alex questioned.

Chris didn't respond and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Alex was looking all around him, impressed with Chris' home. He peered into the living room to see a huge plasma screen, a leather couch and chairs, Chris definitely earned well.

Alex decided to follow Chris into the kitchen and as he entered the room he saw Chris with a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table.

'You okay?'

'Got a headache' Chris mumbled.

Alex nodded his head before looking around unsure of what to do next. That uneasy silence was threatening to return. 'I guess...I should leave you too it'

Alex turned and had taken one step outside of the kitchen before Chris told him to wait.

'It's late, you can stay here if you want? I've got a spare room' Chris said without casting a look in Alex's direction.

'Really?'

'Well it's better than a motel right?'

Alex didn't answer just shifted uncomfortably on the spot where he stood.

'Or maybe not' Chris said. 'If you wanna go...'

'It's not that. I err...kind of got kicked out of the motel'

'Why?'

'Haven't paid for the room for the last week' Alex said feeling pathetic.

''Oh, so where are you going to stay?'

'I honestly have no idea. I'm kind of stuck. I haven't got anywhere'

'You got here' Chris answered immediately. He questioned his own response, once again it seemed instinctive to want to help Alex.

Chris smiled at Alex and the younger man questioned Chris' statement with his eyes. Chris nodded confirming his earlier statement. He then hopped off his stool, and picked up his glass of water.

'The offers there, it's up to you. Take it or leave it' Chris said, as he walked past Alex. 'Oh and the spare room is just up the stairs, second door on the left. Night'

Alex ran down the hallway and stopped at the bottom of the spiral staircase. Chris had stopped half way up to look back down at Alex assuming he had an answer.

Alex wasn't sure what to say, so he went for the obvious. 'Thanks'

'No problem' Chris continued his journey up the stairs and left Alex at the bottom.

Alex let out a deep breath, and then heard a door opening, which he assumed to be Chris' bedroom door. He then looked around his current surorundings wondering how he had gotten here. Not that he was complaining, this sure as hell had that flea bag motel beat. No contest.

The connection he felt towards Chris had only deepened that night, and he too had questioned his own feelings and came out with the same theory Chris had. Now that they were under the same roof, he wasn't sure whether he'd be able to handle that. He didn't think Chris would be as hospitable if he knew how he truly felt about him.

But for that night he pushed all other thoughts aside and just felt grateful to Chris. He hit the switch to the hallway light and plunged the house into darkness. Then he followed Chris' own footsteps up the stairs. When he reached the top, he remembered his room was the second on the left. Before he opened the door he peered down to the end of the hallway and saw a door a jar, he made the assumption that it was Chris' room. He gazed at a distance through the gap only seeing darkness, but he whispered thank you, before opening his bedroom door and closing it behind him.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Alex sat bolt upright in bed, his limbs trembling and sweat dripping down his body. His boxers clung to his muscular thighs uncomfortably as he threw the duvet off of himself to cool himself down. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself, his heart was racing. Unfortunately Alex felt like he was becoming somewhat accustomed to that feeling. The dreams were getting more frequent. Almost every night. Alex had begun to expect them now, it almost made him not want to sleep at all.

He climbed off the bed and made his way to the door. Before he opened it he listened for any sign of Chris. He didn't want to run into him and for Chris to question why he looked so flustered. He had done that once already, a couple of mornings previous, and Chris kept on asking for the rest of that day whether he was okay. In a way Alex liked that Chris seemed to care, in another he hated being watched.

He had lived with Chris now for almost two weeks, and so far he had found it to be awkward. It wasn't Chris' fault, he had been nothing but welcolming, but the feelings Alex harboured made him second guess himself. He felt like he always had to be on guard of what he said or did, to make sure he didn't let on how he felt for the other man. He couldn't relax and be himself. He knew he didn't want Chris to find out exactly who he was either. Alex thought if Chris ever found out, he wouldn't want anything to do with him, and who could blame him?

When he was certain that Chris was nowhere in the immediate vicinity he opened the door and shot across the hallway and into the bathroom turning the lock once he was safely inside. He did his usual morning routine and then turned on the shower.

As he stepped under the hot spray, a sense of contentment washed over him. Even though he felt awkward about staying in Chris' house after knowing the guy for such a short period of time, at the same time he also felt like it was where he belonged.

In the near two weeks that he had lived with Chris, he had got to know him even more. He got to know what food, music and films he liked. Maybe it wasn't the most intimate details of Chris' life, but for Alex it felt like he had got closer to him. They hadn't spent a huge amount of time together, but enough to learn little things like that. However, both were still wary of how much was still unknown about the other. And they were still wary of their feelings.

Alex found it hard to digest that he was attracted to a man. Especially a man he had known for such a small amount of time. But he had. It was an instant attraction. He noticed things about Chris and thought about Chris in ways that he had never done about another man previously. He thought about his eyes, his smile, those thoughts definitely alarmed him.

The hot water cascaded down onto Alex's body and he happily stood in it's midst as the steam began to engulf the room. He planted both palms on the cool tiled wall and tilted his head down and the water now ran down in many streams down from his broad shoulders, down his muscular back. Alex looked down towards his feet, seeing the water swirl around them before joining the whirlpool and disappearing down the plug hole. As he watched the constant journey the water took, he thought about the dream that had awoken him most mornings, including this one.

The dream always ended the same, with Alex alone. Chris had found out his secret and wanted nothing more to do with him. Chris would be shouting at him, saying that he betrayed him by not telling him something so important. Alex couldn't comprehend why that was in his subconscious so much. Did it mean that he didn't want to loose Chris from his life? Or that the secret he carried with him was the more important factor in the dream and not the person? Theoretically Chris could be the one to manifest himself in Alex's dream simply because he was who Alex was closest too in L.A and the person he had spent the most time with recently. All these thoughts had waged war in Alex's mind over the past few days and it was beginning to wear him down. One thing he was sure of though, was that the only person that would know of his secret would be himself.

...

Alex pulled his t-shirt over his head as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. He could hear faint noises coming from there. As he reached the doorway he stopped dead in his tracks. Chris stood in the far corner cooking what looked like pancakes whilst whistling, he seemed to be in his own world.

The fact that stopped Alex dead in his tracks however was the man himself. He stood topless with his pajama bottoms slung low on his hips. He carried on cooking not knowing that he was currently being sexually assaulted by Alex's lust filled eyes.

Alex eyes studied Chris' muscular back, journeying from where Chris' locks met his neck, across his shoulder blades and down Chris' back. Alex was hypnotised by the way the muscles contracted everytime Chris made the slightest movement. He looked on as the light made Chris' skin almost glow. His gaze unfaltering as his brown eyes travelled lower down Chris' spine, dangerously low towards Chris' ass. The black pajama bottoms waistband stopped right at the beginning of the curve of Chris' rear end and Alex lusty haze dissipated, as he made himself stop gawping before he was detected by the older man. After he had composed himself, he knocked lightly on the door frame and Chris quickly looked over his right and shoulder and gave him a warm smile and greeting.

'Morning' Alex replied.

'You want some pancakes?'

'Sure, thanks' Alex accepted, as Chris turned around and leant back against the kitchen work top.

Alex's eyes couldn't help but now repeat it's earlier action and roam over Chris' exposed flesh, this time the front of Chris' body. His eyes just wouldn't behave and they hovered over Chris' chest, his mind couldn't help but take notice of the considerable size of Chris' nipples. That thought however was only fleeting as his journey was not finished, he travelled lower down Chris' abdomen and his eyes soon came to halt and his brain lost function as his eyes fixated upon his housemates crotch.

He realised he was staring in full view of the object of his affections and and made an effort to tear his gaze away and it took one hell of an effort to do so. He looked back up at Chris and smiled faintly and Chris smiled back not giving much away before turning his attention to the pancakes.

When he was out of view of Alex's intense gaze, Chris couldn't wipe the smirk that currently resided on his face away, Alex's appreciation had not gone unnoticed. With his back turned towards his housemate, he wondered if Alex was still watching him, which he was, and Chris was suprised at how he wished that Alex was. Chris shook the thoughts about Alex to the back of his mind and focussed on the pancakes, which he quickly had a plateful of and he sat them on the table and both men began to eat breakfast.

'So, you've lived here for almost two weeks now...am I bad housemate?' Chris asked after a moment of silence, before stuffing his mouth full with another pancake.

'No, you're pretty good, especially when you cook me pancakes'

'You sure?'

'Why do you ask?' Alex asked, hoping that he hadn't come across as ungrateful or unhappy because that certainly wasn't the case. Infact it was the furthest thing from the truth.

'It's just you have seemed to have been a little quieter these last few days, I was wondering if I had done something wrong' Chris hoped that that wasn't the reason, he nervously pushed his food around his plate as he awaited the answer.

'No! No way! You could never do something wrong!' Alex quickly blurted out, feeling somewhat embarrased by his outburst, he didn't want Chris to feel bad. 'It's just I feel kind of awkward. I mean we haven't known each other long and somehow we're living together. Plus, I feel bad that I'm not paying my way'

Chris nodded. 'I understand. I felt kind of awkward too...at first. It was weird having someone here with me, especially someone that I didn't really know two weeks ago' Chris looked over and saw Alex shift uncomfortably on his stool, as if any minute Chris was about to tell him to leave. 'Look about you paying your way, don't worry about it. I earn enough to keep us going by a long way'

'I know, but I don't want to live here and not contribute for however long I'm here for. I don't want you to think I'm using you for a place to crash and shit'

'I don't think that, I never have. Never will'

Alex smiled at Chris, who's blue eyes stared into his own. He wondered if that was a veiled invitation to stay. He also wondered why such a simple sentence and look from Chris could make him smile. Alex had often wondered in the two weeks he had lived with Chris, why he had extended the invitation for him to stay in the first place. He didn't have too, infact Chris didn't have to do alot of things, like save his ass back at the club. But he did.

'Chris, why did you ask me to stay?' Alex asked unable to look up at Chris.

Chris wasn't expecting that question and put his fork back down on his plate, and he contemplated the answer. Truth be told, alot of things he had done to help Alex just sort of came out of nowhere, he didn't think about it, it just seemed like instinct to him.

'Honestly...I don't know'

Suddenly Chris' phone rang he spun around on his stool and picked up his phone and answered the call.

Alex watched as Chris talked, not really listening to the conversation, just watching Chris. The conversation didn't last long as Chris hung up less than a minute later.

'I gotta go, boss wants to talk...so erm...' Chris gulped down the remainder of his morning coffee. 'I'll talk to you later'

As Chris made his way to the kitchen door Alex spoke. 'Do you regret asking me to stay?' This time Alex watched. He watched closely as Chris turned back to look at him. Chris smiled and Alex could feel his heartbeat speed up in anticipation for the answer. Luckily he didn't have to wait long.

'No, I haven't regretted anything since I met you'

As quickly as he had said it, Chris had disappeared down the hallway, leaving Alex alone in the kitchen with a grin on his face as he continued to eat his breakfast.

...

Chris walked into the meeting and his mind raced with thoughts on what his boss wanted to tell them all. All of the gang was there. He found an empty seat inbetween Jay and Kevin.

'What's going on Nash?' Chris asked Kevin, who always seemed to know what was going on, he was looked upon as a leader in the gang.

'Not a clue' Nash answered.

'Apparently Eric and Dixie have important news to tell us all' Jay said.

Dixie and Eric walked into the room and stood at the front. They stood side by side whispering about something. All of the gang were left on tender hooks waiting for the revelation.

'Hey everybody' Dixie began as Eric, her right hand man continued to stand by her side. 'We recieved word early this morning that our rival gangs leader, who you all know as Terry B, has been killed'

Instantly many voices began to speak all at once, all of them shocked at the news that their rival gangs leader had been killed.

'Are you sure?' Nash queried.

'We're sure' Dixie replied.

'Well how and who killed him?' Chris asked as he sat forward in his seat.

'He was shot, his body was found in a wooded area in Downtown, L.A. Word is that his gang knew he was dead but tried to keep it quiet for obvious reasons'

'We don't know who killed him though. But the more important part is that they're already rebuilding their operations under a new leader, and all our contacts have no idea who it is, so we assume it's someone new to the area' Eric told them all.

'Look, even though they have a new leader, they are still vulnerable and now is the time that we move in on their turf' Dixie ordered. 'Go out there and get as many of their customers as you can. We want to be the only drug dealers in this area, Terry B has been a thorn in our side for far too long, he's hurt us, you all know that and now that he's gone, we take over'

'Nash we expect you to keep an eye on operations' Eric told the large framed man.

Chris looked to his left and nodded at Nash. Ever since Dixie had seen him on the street all those years ago and made him apart of the gang, Nash had always been there. Chris looked at him as a mentor in some ways. Nash was the one to immediately befriend him and one time saved his ass from getting shot. There was respect there, infact everyone respected Nash.

'Right everybody get to work'

With that Dixie and Eric left together and the gang departed soon after.

As Chris got back in his corvette he sat back in his seat and breathed deeply. He couldn't feel any remorse for the horrible way in which Terry B had left the world of the living. The history he had with Terry made him feel that way. It wasn't like he was happy about his demise either. He felt nothing. No emotion. How could he, afterall he had killed some of his colleagues, colleagues that were friends. As his mind raked over the past, the only thing Chris felt in his heart was a heavy sense of regret. Regret that he wasn't the one to finish Terry B off for good. Yet he was also thankful to whoever it was who pulled the trigger.

...

'Eh, I got a nice car!' Jojo shouted emphatically, interrupting Tag's and Alex's conversation about their dream vehicles.

'Yeah, what car you got?' Alex asked her.

'Oh, this should be good' Tag replied quietly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Erm...it's red...' Jojo began scratching her head. 'And it's...sort of car shaped. Man it goes fast eh!' She winked as she almost slipped off the side of the stool she was perched on.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah boi, it goes like shit off the shovel' Jojo replied as another pill went down the back of her throat.

At that moment Chris walked into the club and his eyes immediately zeroed in on one particular human being in the building. He saw Alex with his back towards him and was shocked to see Alex sat at the bar with Jojo and Tag.

'The man you were looking for has arrived' Tag announced as he pointed towards Chris who was now half way towards the bar.

Alex looked over his shoulder and smiled at Chris. He was happy to be with him again. After their early morning conversation and Chris' abrupt departure Alex had wanted to be back in his company.

'What are you doing here?' Chris asked as he took a seat next to his housemate.

'Looking for you. You were gone a while...' Alex began.

'Awww, did you miss him?' Jojo laughed as she leaned back in her stool to down the remainder of vodka that was left in the bottle in her hand. As she leant back her weight made the chair tip backwards, the bottle slipped from her hands and smashed to the floor as she flung her arms out to prevent her crash, but immediately Tag was on his feet to ground the stool back onto four legs. As Jojo started to cackle, she looked down at the broken bottle at her feet and then looked back up at the three men in her company and just shrugged her shoulders.

'Woops, almost went ass over me tits' Jojo cackled as she cupped her breasts.

'That's a whole lot of tits' Tag replied as he ogled his girlfriends ample bossom.

Alex and Chris chuckled as they looked at each other. Chris couldn't help but realise how good Alex looked when he was smiling, Chris knew he was falling hard for the man and he wasn't even trying to deny it anymore. He had accepted it and embraced it, but was unsure of whether to pursue it. And how to. This was all so new to him.

Chris then tilted his head and realised Alex's hair had changed. He thought to himself how had he not noticed it before, but then he came to the conclusion that alot of the time he spent in Alex's company was spent looking at his face and body, taking in every bit of it. His eyes, his mouth, the way he smiled, his arms...it wasn't often that his passion filled eyes reached the top of Alex's head, his brain usually ceased to function by that point.

'What? Why are you looking at me funny?' Alex asked halting Chris' thoughts.

'You dyed your hair?'

'Yeah, no more bleached blonde mohican for me' Alex nodded.

'That thing needed to go man' Tag said.

Alex had become accustomed to Jojo and Tag's insults in the past few weeks, he felt comfortable around them. Infact he began to not only feel comfortable around them, but he began to like their company. They were friendly and kind underneath. Admittedly they were weird and usually stoned and/or drunk but they were great people.

'You're just jealous because unlike you...I can actually grow hair on my head' Alex smirked as he alluded to Tags bald head.

'Eh, he can grow hair. He just like the bald look' Jojo shrieked, as he slapped her mans bald head rather harshly. 'You know I'm the one that cut his hair'

'So you're a hairdresser aswell?' Alex asked.

'Aswell as what? A prostitute? No boi!'

'No he means aswell as running the club' Chris answered for Alex.

'I like to cut hair' Jojo shouted as she did a scissors movement with her hand.

'Maybe you should get your hair cut Chris, get rid of that emo hair of yours' Alex gently elbowed Chris and grinned at him.

Chris replied with the middle finger. 'I quite like my hair thank you very much'

'Eh, I'm good, look I cut his hair' Jojo said as she grabbed Tags head and shoved it from side to side. 'Good shit right? And look his ears are still intact' She cried as she pulled a little too harshly on Tags ear lobe as he batted her sharp nails away from his now stinging ear.

Tag soon excused himself as he had business to take care of in the office before the doors opened for that nights dose of chaos. and Alex quickly left as he went to the toilet.

'So pretty boi's living wit you now?'

'How do you know?' Chris queried.

'He let it slip. Jojo's suprised you didn't say so. You not tell Jojo tings no more?' Jojo asked.

'Well it wasn't important' Chris looked to the door Alex has just disappeared through, thinking the complete opposite. It is important. Alex is important.

'You ain't known him long boi'

'Two weeks' Chris confirmed.

'Ha, anyone would think you had feelings for him' Jojo joked.

'Fuck off!' Chris shot back at Jojo, as he looked around to the door Alex had gone through again. He may have accepted his feelings for Alex, but he wasn't keen on others knowing about it.

Jojo watched on, maybe she wasn't far from the truth she thought in her drunken haze.'I believe you' Jojo said, as Chris looked at her angrily. 'I'm gonna go and see what Tags doing' Jojo said as she left the room.

Chris felt angry and nervous. Did she know? Was he that obvious? Did that mean that Alex knew too?

Alex quickly returned and noticed Jojo's abscence. He sat opposite Chris and looked over at the other man. 'So what did your boss want?'

'Erm, she told us some important news, about someone who we had problems with'

'Oh yeah?' Alex questioned curiously.

'Yeah, some guy named Terry B, he was a leader of another gang' Chris began as he gaged Alex's reaction. 'But he's been killed. Now someone has taken over his operations'

Alex shifted uncomfortably maybe Chris was onto him. Why would Chris just let out all that information? He figured Chris was lulling him into a false sense of security. Alex was unsure of what to do or say. He began to panic and his palms began to sweat.

'I hated him. He killed some of my friends in the gang with me many years ago' Chris said solemnly. Chris knew he still had to be on guard, despite his feelings for the man sat across from him. He still didn't know the real Alex. Not the layers underneath, the suspicions lingered over the unknown.

'Shit, sorry man' Alex replied. Alex felt torn up inside, how could he sit here and lie. But it was something he had to do. No one could know, it would mess everything up. Chris was making it difficult to hide the truth though.

Alex put his arm on Chris' shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, Chris head looked upwards to Alex's and their eyes swept into the others, and it seemed to both that time stood still in that moment. Neither knew what to do. Neither could remember how to move. The feeling only intensified as the moment lingered on. Both men sat there in silence for a good portion of time, neither having the nerve to proceed with what their heart was telling them too do, so they just stared until Jojo made her return as she uncerimoniously tripped over her own feet and landed in a heap on the floor in fits of laughter.

...

It had hit midnight and the club was packed to the rafters. Music blared out of every corner and everyone seemed in high spirits. Except one. Alex sat at the bar alone. Chris had gone outside a while ago to do a drop and Alex wondered what was taking Chris so long, his mind raced with worries that their earlier encounter had made Chris freak out and realise that Alex had feelings for him. Or Chris had found out the truth about who he was and why he was in L.A. Alex felt so much pressure, he wanted to be open and not hide anything, but the secrets he had locked up were too big to reveal. Even to Chris. He second guessed every movement, every word he spoke.

So as he sat alone, little did he know the danger Chris was to find himself in.

Outside, down that familiar road to the carpark, Chris had waited for his customer. But before he could react to the danger he had found himself in he was trapped by a number of Terry B's guys. Four men surrounded him and immediately grounded Chris and stomped on him. Fists and feet collided with Chris' body over and over and Chris did all he could to protect himself which he knew deep down was futile. Down on the floor curled up in a ball and pain shooting through his body, he began to realise this was the end. His end.

Suddenly the fists and feet stopped pounding on him and Chris heard the sound of fighting near him. He then felt an arm on his own and he opened his eyes, he flinched at the sudden touch on his skin and he shifted along the gravel for a reprieve from the violence. But what he saw was the welcolmed sight of Alex's chocolate brown eyes looking worried.

'Come on' Alex said as he hauled Chris to his feet and slung Chris' arm over his shoulder and they ran down to the carpark.

Chris directed him through a small gap and now they were in a yard full of crap that people had thrown away. Terry B's guys were quickly back on their feet once Alex had knocked them down with the aid of a pipe that laid neraby and were hot on their heels.

Alex found a corner and sat Chris down on the ground, Chris had wrapped his own arm around himself clutching his aching ribs. Their heavy breathing sounded as loud as a car alarm at that moment. They were in deep trouble and they knew it. Alex could hear the four men shouting threats and abuse and he looked down at Chris' beaten form huddled on the floor. He had to do something...

'Be quiet and stay here' Alex said as he sprinted away before Chris could protest.

Alex heard shouting from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see the four men closing in on him. At least they were getting further away from Chris though, which was his main focus. He ran as fast as his trembling legs could carry him through the yard, desperately trying to avoid tripping over many of the things that had been dumped there.

Alex soon pulled out a distance and had looped back around to the corner he had left Chris in. As he walked into the little den like corner there was no sign of Chris and his heart sank and worry filtered through his whole body. His limbs shook uncontrollably and he looked all around, spinning around for any sighting of Chris. Nothing. No sign.

He whispered Chris' name over and over but there was no reply. Alex held his head in his hands fearing the worse. He heard shuffling feet getting nearer and he peered out from the hiding place to see the four men scouring over the terrain.

'Shit!' Alex cursed.

Alex took a deep breath before making another break for safety. He sprinted along the outskirts of the yard and he knew that the four men were on his tracks again. His pace had slowed due to his earlier exercison. He was slowing rapidly, his legs felt heavy and his feet scuffed along the gravel. He peered over his shoulder and realised they were gaining on him, he knew it. He felt like a fox getting hunted, the hounds getting closer and closer and when they reached him he knew he would be ripped and bloodied to pieces!

He turned a corner and stopped briefly, his hands on his thighs as he willed his legs to carry on. Before he knew it a hand clasped his wrist and pulled him into a secluded spot shrouded by darkness. His instinct kicked in and he was about to scream but it was cut off as a hand covered his mouth.

'It's me' Chris' familiar calming voice whispered.

Alex squinted and in the darkness he could now just make out Chris. He relaxed a little and slumped up against the wall Chris had pushed him up against. Chris' hand remained over his mouth as the four men trudged past them and their footsteps became fainter and fainter, before they disappeared off into the distance.

Chris could feel Alex's heavy breathing against his palm, the heaving of his chest next to his own, he realised now that he should probably release Alex and he let his hand slowly slip away from Alex's face, his fingers softly carresing Alex's lower lip as it did so.

Their breathing calmed as their pulsing hearts began to slow down from the terror they had just experienced. A car light shone in through the fence and illuminated their hiding place and they could now clearly see the other.

Their faces mirrored the other. The hunger in their eyes could be seen for miles. Chris hand which was now on Alex's shoulder gently stroked at the hard muscle under the palm. Chris smiled faintly, unsure of what he was doing. It was like his hands hand a mind of their own, his brain had checked out and he was just letting the desire and passion take over.

Alex's eyes looked nervous, he wanted Chris' hands on him so much. The soft touch of Chris' skin on his lips seconds earlier sent shivers down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. At the moment all he wanted was to kiss Chris with all the passion he had locked up inside himself over the past two weeks. Yet something held him back. Guilt. He wasn't being honest with Chris. He was betraying Chris. The thought made his heart sink. He turned from Chris and walked away out into the open. He looked up at the black sky and sighed.

Chris as quickly as his battered body could allow, followed him into the open and stood a few steps behind Alex. 'Thanks'

Alex didn't turn or stop looking up at the sky. 'No problem'

'I mean it. I'm really grateful, you saved my life' Chris said sincerely.

'I guess that makes us even then' Alex replied, however his voice sounded empty.

'Yeah' Chris said, as he looked over his shoulder back into the darkness of their corner.

'I'm tired man, I just want to get home and sleep' Alex suddenly spoke.

'Yeah, yeah sure' Chris said as he turned to head back through the hole in the fence back toward the club.

Alex silently followed behind him. He felt horrible. He was living a lie. With all his heart, all he wanted to do was to give in and kiss Chris, but in the end it would make things even more complicated than it already was.

Meanwhile Chris was cursing himself. How could he be so stupid! He wished in that moment that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He had ruined it, ruined everything. Now he'd have to deal with the consequences. To be honest, he wondered why Alex hadn't already punched him out and stormed off. He guessed that was something he should be thankful for. Or maybe he was over reacting, it's not like he tried to kiss Alex. Never the less he regretted his actions in the instant Alex pulled away, he lost control for a single second and now he was waiting for the moment when Alex would tell him he was leaving.

Then he'd be alone again...

Alex suddenly spoke again. 'Hey Chris?'

'Yeah, man' Chris answered as he turned to look back at Alex, as they walked back through the carpark.

'You know what you said earlier...at breakfast? About you not regretting...'

'Anything since I met you?' Chris cut in.

'Yeah, that...' Alex eyes kept moving from Chris to the ground nervously.

'I meant it' Chris stated.

'Good' Alex looked up and grinned at Chris. 'I haven't regretted anything either'

Alex walked on as Chris couldn't help the smile that lit up his face, maybe he had over reacted. He shuffled along while clutching his ribs to catch up with Alex as they made their way to the car.

Alex lied to Chris, because he did have regrets. He regretted that he couldn't find the strength to tell Chris the truth about his feelings and his dark secret. He regretted that he didn't bite the bullet and kiss Chris, although he still wasn't sure how Chris felt about him, though now he had his own suspicions that maybe it wasn't just a one sided thing on his part. But that aside, Alex didn't regret a damn thing. He didn't regret that he stayed at Chris' hideout that first night they met. He didn't regret moving in with him. And he didn't regret falling for Chris...not for a single second.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chris sat on his bed as his lethargic body shifted, so he could reach out for the spliff on his left handside that was on the night stand. Chris took a long toke before releasing, he closed his eyes, sinking further and heavier into the pillows that his head and upperback rested on. Once again he took another toke before the spliff dragged lazily across his bottom lip, and then it was placed back on the nightstand.

As midnight approached, the room was shrouded in darkness, spare the light on the nightstand that kept the spliff company. Chris let out a long sigh, it had been a long week since his near miss with Terry B's guys. However, that wasn't the situation that had plagued his thoughts for the last seven days. That distinction went to Alex.

After the moment they almost shared that night, Chris had felt like he needed to give Alex space. The same could be said for himself. He needed time too, and in those seven days he had barely seen or spoke to Alex. All that alone time had also made him come to the conclusion that he couldn't carry on down that same path. He either had to tell Alex how he felt, or take the easy way out and make a clean break from Alex.

The answer to that question had changed dramatically day to day. So Chris had decided to take a break. A break from his thoughts. A break from the world. So there he was in his room, slipping away into a care free universe, as he took another drag and sunk even further into the mattress.

A knocking sound echoed in his head, yet sounded so far away. The knocking returned soon after the first, louder this time, as if it was getting nearer to his destination. And then his name rung out. Even through the haze he could detect whose voice that belonged to.

Alex.

'Yeah' Chris answered faintly.

The door creaked open and Alex peered into the room. 'Hey, is it all right if I come in?'

Chris nodded and Alex closed the door behind him and walked over to Chris' bed. Chris shifted to the far side and patted the space he had now vacated, a signal for Alex to join him. Alex accepted the invitation and perched on the edge.

'What's up?' Chris asked.

'Not much' Alex replied, looking out into the open room. 'What are you up to?'

Chris just raised his right hand with the spliff between his thumb and index finger and waved it in Alex's general direction. 'Needed to relax'

'Oh yeah?' Alex asked, as he rotated his upper body to look down at Chris. 'Rough day?'

'Rough week!' Chris blurted out, his defences well and truly down in his current intoxicated state.

Alex nodded before looking back out into the open area of Chris' bedroom. 'Is that why you...haven't been around so much?'

'Yeah'

'So, anything I can help with?' Alex asked, inside he was relieved to be having a conversation with Chris again, he wasn't sure why their current disconnect had arisen, and truth be told, his late night visit was solely for that reason. He wanted the answer. However, now that they were in conversation, his plans had changed. He was now content to just talk about anything, as long as he was conversing with Chris.

'Not really' Chris replied bluntly.

Alex felt hurt by Chris reply. So much for the conversation. 'Oh, okay' Alex stood up from the bed, unsure of what his next move would be. He quickly settled on the easiest. 'I'll leave you to it then'

'Wait!' Chris took hold of Alex's wrist and stopped him from leaving. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to be an ass, it's just...complicated'

'I'm kind of used to you being an ass by now' Alex grinned.

Chris thought in that moment that when Alex smiled it was the most perfect thing he had ever seen. He shook that thought away though and struggled to sit himself up. Once he had, he once again invited Alex to join him on the double bed, well not before flipping Alex off for that last comment.

'Sorry I haven't been around lately. Have I missed much?' Chris asked.

'Not really, all though you might be interested to know that I won't be living here for free now' Alex looked at Chris, who had raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 'Tag gave me a job at the club. You are now looking at Alex Shelley, the greatest barman ever!' Alex smiled, as he emphatically pointed to himself.

'Pfft' Chris chuckled.

'What?'

'I just can't see you being a great barman. I mean, if anyone gave you the slightest bit of grief you'd knock them out' Chris looked at Alex with a look that said 'you know I'm right'

'So? What is so bad about that?' Alex conceded knowing it was the truth, as he shrugged.

'Oh man, you're going to suck!'

Alex rammed an elbow into Chris' ribs and laughed. 'Whatever. Anyway...' Alex looked down at Chris who had slid down the bed again so he was lying flat, '...it's good to talk to you again'

'You sound like you missed me' Chris smiled, his eyes gazing upwards into Alex's.

'Maybe I have' Alex looked right back into Chris' eyes, but couldn't help his nervous habit of chewing on his bottom lip as he did so.

'Yeah?' Chris questioned, which was answered with a small nod from Alex. 'I missed you too. You know what's weird?'

'What?' Alex asked.

'How after all this time that I've been in L.A, you're the one that I feel like I've connected with the most. You've been here like a month and you're living with me and I feel like I could tell you almost anything' Chris spoke quietly, almost afraid of his own words.

'Almost? Why not everything?' Alex questioned, trying to keep up appearances, which was hard as inside he was beaming at Chris' honesty.

'Well I can't tell you everything. I pride myself on being mysterious you know' Chris answered.

Alex smiled. 'I feel the same, I can tell you everything' Alex then looked away from Chris' blue eyes, unable to keep the contact when he knew he was keeping something from him every single day. He had wanted to tell him so many times, but he had stopped himself everytime. But in the pit of his stomach, he knew that sooner or later he'd tell him. Why not now?

'What are you thinking about?' Chris asked, his hand on Alex's thigh immediately knocked Alex out of his own head.

'How'd you know I was thinking?' Alex cocked his head as he looked down at Chris.

'Because, you're eyes go vacant, and you stick you're tongue out a little when you think' Chris smirked up at the younger man.

Alex couldn't keep the grin off his face, Chris definitely knew him. 'I was just thinking about why I'm here'

'Do you want to leave?' The tone in Chris' voice changed dramatically, to one of disappointment.

'No! I don't mean in your room. Or your house. I mean why I came to L.A'

'You've never told me that. Maybe you're more the mysterious one' Chris replied, as he settled back onto the bed.

Alex looked at Chris again. Those blue eyes shining up at him, his hair covering his face slightly, the smile brightening his face, the beard, everything that Alex fell for was right in his face.

'I came to L.A to...' Chris looked on intently, hanging on every word that escaped Alex's lips, '...erm...' Alex's could feel his heart hammering and his palms became sweaty. ' 'I came to...nevermind' Alex shook his head, he couldn't do it. 'It's not important'

'No, go on' Chris urged.

'I can't. Not right now, I'm sorry. Besides, even if I told you, you probably wouldn't remember' Alex smiled as his eyes fell on the spliffs that led illuminated on the nightstand under the lamp.

Chris sat up and leant over Alex, he picked up the spliff again and took another toke before bringing it to Alex's lips. Alex looked at the spliff, then Chris, then back to the spliff. His fingers ran over Chris' briefly, the slightest touch making his heart beat that fraction quicker, as he took the spliff from Chris.

'If you're not going to tell me why you're here, then you can join me'

Soon Alex had indeed joined Chris in their own little stoner universe. They led side by side in silence, staring up at the ceiling. Another hour had passed and after many laughing fits, some insults, and some vodka that Chris had located under the bed after Alex had shoved him off it, they were well and truly fucked!

'I should really get up and go to my room or I'm going to fall asleep here' Alex said, as he made no effort what so ever to move from his current position.

'Same, I should really go to mine' Chris nodded.

'Dude, we're in your room, this is your bed' Alex turned to look at Chris.

'Oh yeah' Chris and Alex laughed.

'All right...' Alex prepared himself to sit up and go to his room. 'One, two...three!' Alex shouted, as he moved his head an inch off the pillow before giving up and closing his eyes again. 'Fuck, that didn't work'

'You suck!' Chris laughed as he poked Alex in the stomach.

'Well, why don't you try?' Alex responded, as he returned the poke.

'I thought you said this was my bedroom?'

'It is!' Alex shouted loudly.

Chris covered his ears in defence from Alex's booming voice. 'Then why should I leave?'

'Well...because I can't be assed to move'

'Well, you can stay here' Chris smiled as he turned over facing Alex. 'With me' Chris continued, albeit alot more quietly.

Alex didn't say anything for a while, just continued to trace invisible patterns on the ceiling. 'What about if I don't want to share a bed with you?' Alex finally asked, as Chris scrambled under the sheets.

'You know where the door is' Chris smiled down at Alex as he leant over, planting his hand on Alex's chest as he turned off the lamp on the nightstand, plunging the room into complete darkness.

Chris led back down, pulling the sheet up to his chin before turning on his side with his back to Alex. Even through his drunken and stoned state Chris knew the outcome he wanted. He heard Alex's soft breathing beside him and then felt the mattress shift. He was going.

Alex stood up and looked over into the general direction of where he thought the door was located in the darkness. He then looked over his shoulder, just being able to make out the form of Chris curled up in bed.

Alex reached for his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans. He pulled them down and they pooled at his feet. He kicked them off and and then reached out for the bed and climed into the warmth under the sheets.

As Chris heard the noise of Alex's belt buckle and zipper, he willed himself to behave. He felt the warmth of another body in close proximity to his and after what had seemed like such a long time in wanting that body in his bed, he knew he wouldn't act on it, even though he knew that would be a hard task to fulfil.

Alex once again stared up at the ceilng, only this time he couldn't see it. All he could see was black. But the one thing he did notice was hearing Chris' breathing so close to him. Comforting. Safe. He looked over at Chris and smiled, not really believing he was there. He shifted down the bed to get comfortable and turned over so his back was facing Chris'.

'Hey Chris...' Alex spoke into the darkness.

'Hmm' Chris responded.

'I forgot to mention, I kick in my sleep'

Chris laughed before saying goodnight.

'Night Chris' Alex replied as he closed his eyes.

...

Alex's eyes crept open, sensitive to the morning sunshine shining through into the room. To his suprise Alex felt the warmth of another body next to his. He opened his eyes fully and saw Chris facing towards him, fast asleep with his arm draped over Alex's body, his hand resting on Alex's abdomen.

Alex looked around and the events that unfolded the night before came flooding back when he saw the empty vodka bottle and the spliffs. He sat up and then looked at Chris' sleeping form. Alex smiled faintly, thinking how peaceful and gorgeous Chris looked. Alex gently moved Chris' arm and slid out from under the sheets. He picked up his jeans and made his way to the door. Before he left, he took one last look at Chris. All that raced across his mind in that instant was that he couldn't carry on with the hiding anymore...

...

The club was heaving, Alex was surrounded by customers shouting out their drink orders, he didn't even see Chris enter the club and walk up to the bar. As Jojo wittled down the customers with him, Alex felt a pair of eyes on him and immediately he knew who it was and his own seeked out Chris'.

'You snuck out early this morning' Chris spoke loudly over the music as Alex approached him.

'Chris, I didn't wake up till gone ten'

'What's your point?' Chris replied with a shrug.

'That isn't early!'

'It is to me' Chris smiled. 'So, do you remember much from last night?'

'Yeah bits, like drinking alot of vodka!' Alex returned the smile. 'My head is not thanking me for that'

'I know how you feel' Chris replied, as he clutched his aching head.

'So, you won't want a drink then?' Alex questioned.

'No, actually yeah, a coke would do nicely'

'One coke, coming up' Alex replied, before walking off to retrieve Chris' drink.

'Hey boi!' Jojo shouted right into Chris' ear making him jump. 'How ya doin?'

'I'm okay J, how are you?' Chris spoke, as he once again held his pain filled head.

'Eh! You know me happy 24/7' Jojo shouted again, as she began to dance rather uneasyily on her feet.

'Yeah, that's because you're stoned all the time. Infact, I can't remember a time since I met you when you weren't stoned'

'You chat like that a bad ting!' Jojo shrieked, as she popped a pill.

'Here you go sir' Alex said, as he returned with Chris' drink.

'Wow, you really are the worlds greatest barman' Chris winked at Alex.

'Your sarcasm is really getting tiresome' Alex replied, with a middle finger salute.

'You got a break?' Chris asked.

Alex looked at his watch. 'Not for another half hour or so'

'Okay, well I'm going to sit over there' Chris pointed over to the deserted couch area in the far corner of the club. 'Come find me?'

'Definitely' Alex smiled and locked eyes with Chris again, before turning his attention to the customers who were waiting for his attention.

Chris stood up and walked a few feet before Jojo ran up behind him and linked arms with him. 'Wait for me bitch!'

As he waited for Alex to start his break, Chris couldn't break his attention away from the younger man, and this hadn't gone unnoticed by Jojo.

'Eh!' Jojo swatted Chris around the back of the head. 'I been chattin' to myself or someting?'

'Sorry' Chris apoligised. 'I've got stuff on my mind'

'Right'

As more time passed, Chris couldn't help but be intrigued by the current state of affairs, Alex being chatted up by some blonde woman. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that. He was pretty sure it was a mixture of jealousy, envy and anger. He wasn't sure that he could really validate those feelings.

After all he had no claim on what Alex did or said. It wasn't as if they were in a relationship, no matter how much Chris had thought about that very idea. Apart of him wanted to walk over there and intervene, but he stayed seated and carried on watching from a distance.

'What so interestin' boi?' Jojo asked as she came cheek to cheek with Chris, and followed his eyeline.

'You like trampy?' Jojo questioned as she alluded to the blonde woman at the bar.

Chris didn't reply.

'Yes?' No reply again. 'No?'

Still nothing, as Chris continued to watch the scene unfolding at the bar.

'Or maybe I should be asking...do you like him?' Jojo whispered in Chris' ear.

Chris immediately snapped his head around to look at Jojo. 'What?'

'I see you' Jojo replied as she pointed to her eyes and then Chris.

'I'm just waiting for him to get on his break that's all...we have things to talk about. Roommate things!' Chris replied, trying his damdest to not let on that Jojo's suspicions were correct.

'Bullshhhhit! Eh, do I look dumb to you? Wait, don't answer that!' Jojo pointed. 'I don't mean just today boi, since I met Alex, I've noticed the way you two are with each other'

'You mean friends?' Chris replied calmly. He didn't need Jojo to know how he felt.

'No!' Jojo rolled her eyes, clearly getting pissed off! 'Chris, come on you know you can be honest with me'

Chris shifted uncomfortably on the leather couch. He held his head in hands before taking a deep breath. 'How come you can be so observant, yet completely off your face at the same time?'

'It's me talent!' Jojo winked.

Chris' eyes travelled back over to Alex and faintly shook his head. 'I don't know why I feel the way I do'

'I'm right? I knew it!' Jojo screamed as she stood up and did a weird celebratory dance before falling back into the chair.

Chris smiled faintly at her, before his face fell when he saw the mystery girl stroking down Alex's arm and whispering in his ear. Jealousy ran through him even more.

Jojo leaned into Chris' ear again. 'You want me to deck the hoe?'

Chris smiled at Jojo and leant his head on her shoulder. 'No it's okay'

'You want me to break it up?' Jojo asked, she put her arm around Chris and pulled him in close.

'No' Chris continued to watch Alex from afar, whilst leaning on Jojo still. The blonde woman certaintly wasn't shy. She was pretty shameless really, flaunting her body in Alex's face. If she leaned in any closer she'd be on top of the bar.

'So...' Jojo looked around, ending the momentary silence. 'You is a batty boi?'

'What? No!' Chris declared as he removed his head from Jojo's shoulder.

'You just said...'

'I know J, but...but, I don't know'

'Well lets find out' Jojo sat up. 'Check these out!' Jojo moved forward and she thrusted her breasts in Chris' face.

'Jojo stop it' Chris laughed as he pushed Jojo back into the chair. 'I'm not...I don't know what I am. It's just him...Just him' Chris spoke honestly, as he shrugged at Jojo before walking towards the dance floor and the exit.

'Chris...wait!' Jojo shouted, but Chris was already gone nearing the exit.

Jojo looked back over at Alex and the blonde. After seeing and hearing Chris, about the way he felt, she couldn't just sit and watch this. She was going to get them to talk. Phase one of her mission: get rid of bimbo girl!

Jojo stood up and after downing another whisky, she stumbled over to the pair before coming to halt slamming her bag on the table, although not before barging right into the blonde.

'Watch it!' Blondie shrieked.

'Eh! Go on your break, Chris is outside' Jojo said as she pointed to the exit.

'Excuse me, but he's talking to me' The blonde said to Jojo, as she fluttered her eyelashes at Alex.

'What the hell is you?' Jojo's voice boomed. 'Haven't you got a client to open your legs too?'

'Jojo what the hell?' Alex questioned, shocked at Jojo's sudden verbal attack.

'We're talking lady, so get out of here!' The blonde shrieked at Jojo, before turning back to Alex and taking hold of his hand.

Jojo rolled her eyes, she had always had a short fuse, which is something that Tag could attest to. Jojo hopped off her stool, picked her bag up off the bar and swung it full force into the back of the womans head. The force made the object of Jojo's ire fly forward and crash into the bar.

'What the hell!' She screamed as she held the back of her head. 'What have you got in there? Bricks?'

'You got problems with that toots!' Jojo screamed into the blondes face.

The blonde looked at Jojo and then Alex, expecting Alex to come to her defence. However, he stood there trying to contain his laughter. He was grateful for Jojo's intrusion really, the woman would not take no for answer! When the woman realised she'd get no back up from Alex, she gave Jojo a death glare and walked off angrily.

'What the hell have you got in there?' Alex asked jokingly.

Jojo smirked before pulling out a huge bottle of whisky. 'Supplies! Incase of an emergency'

Alex laughed as he shook his head. 'Should've guessed'

Jojo smiled before pointing to the exit again. 'Haven't you got somewhere to be?'

'Right' Alex replied.

Jojo stepped back behind the bar, and watched Alex leave through the same door Chris had moments earlier. Even though she had her suspicions about the pair, she was still shocked at Chris' confession. Yet at that very same time, all she wanted was for them both to be happy. If that meant her pushing things along a little...then so be it.

...

Alex walked straight out of the exit and onto the street. The cold wind whistled past him, as he rubbed his hands over his arms to warn away the cold. He looked left to right, and back again with no sign of Chris. Without any hesitation, Alex walked to where he knew Chris would be. He turned the corner down the familiar road to the carpark and saw Chris halfway down, staring outward into the night.

'What are you doing out here?' Alex asked, as he walked up to Chris.

Chris snapped his head in the direction of Alex's voice, he was suprised to see him. 'I'm just thinking'

'What about?' Alex asked, his nervous habit returned, as he chewed on his lower lip.

'About me. About you.' Chris spoke so faintly, he was suprised those words even managed to come out.

'What about us?' Alex chewed on his lip even more.

'Shit!' Chris' eyes widdened, as he looked over Alex's shoulder.

'What?' Alex spun on his heels to see the one of Terry B's guys sat across the road in his car.

Chris pulled Alex by the wrist and they ran down to the carpark, continually looking over their shoulder as they saw the rival gang member hurtling down the road after them in his car.

Chris and Alex quickly slid into the corvette and Chris floored the accelarator and flew out of his parking space. Hot on their heels, practically breathing down their tail pipe was the gang member.

'You recognise him?' Alex asked.

'Don't you?' Chris asked, a shocked look plastered over his face.

'Should I?' Alex asked, as he looked through the rear window to see a gun pointed at him. 'He's got a gun!'

'Not suprising!' Chris shouted as a bullet blasted through his rear window shattering the glass into pieces. 'That guy is the same fat bastard that was in the club when we met!'

'The one that almost killed me thanks to you?'

'That's the one!' Chris answered, as he made a sharp turn left, out of the carpark and onto the main street.

As the cars hurtled down the road another bullet blasted through, luckily missing both men who were now leaning forward to avoid getting hit. Then a huge crash jolted them forward in their seats.

Alex peered backwards through the now non existent rear window. 'He's smashing into us!'

'No shit!' Chris shouted, as once again the bigger vehicle crashed into the back of Chris' prized corvette.

Chris continued driving with his foot pressed as hard as possible on the accelarator pedal, however he knew that they were in big trouble. He looked around his surroundings, knowing them intently as this was Dixie's patch, he often sold around here, he just had to figure out the best getaway.

Suddenly a harsh right turn, slammed Alex into the left hand door, he clung on to the handle above his head, as he saw Chris driving for the narrowest of gaps.

'Chris?' A panicked Alex didn't like the look of Chris' plan one bit.

'Relax, I know what I'm doing' Chris replied calmly.

'Relax? Are you freaking kidding me?' Alex closed his eyes, as they came nearer to the alley.

With the smallest of gaps on either side of the corvette, they sneaked through the alley and out onto another street. Chris double backed on himself and made their way to Downtown, Los Angeles. As Chris drove down an almost deserted street, he pulled to the left and into a vast open space, full of warehouses.

As they came to a stop, Chris got out and made his way around the car, inspecting the damage. Alex got out and sat on the bonnet.

'That fat bastard has ruined my car!' Chris began to vent.

'At least we're alive' Alex replied.

'Yeah' Chris replied as he joined Alex on the bonnet of the corvette. Before they could breathe a sigh of relief, tyres screeched around the corner and a shot was fired in their direction. Chris and Alex both legged it into the nearest warehouse.

They heard a bullet ricochet off the metal wall and heard a car door close behind them. As they made their way through the crates that were dumped in the warehouse, they heard footsteps enter the warehouse.

'Come out you fuckers!'

Chris and Alex crept their way quietly to the end of the warehouse and went through a door that led out the otherside, into a place where huge skips and building equipment were surrounding them. They looked around before heading forward to try and find a suitable hiding place.

As they began to run, Chris reached behind him and pulled out and handed Alex a gun.

'Where the hell did you get that?' Alex asked.

'From the car. As soon as he started shooting at us, I picked them up'

They heard the door that they had just crept out of crash open, knocking over a stack of crates. Another threat rang out loudly and echoed around them. The rival gang member ran after them, trundling along whilst shooting haphazardly in front of him.

Chris looked over his shoulder and saw him gaining on them both. 'Damn, fat boy can run!' Chris said breathlessly.

'I know, can't get rid of this lard ass'

Chris and Alex stumbled through another door, into another warehouse, a carbon copy of the one they previously occupied. They crept along the side, trying to remain hidden in the cover of darkness.

'I think we lost him' Alex said, as they waited for the sound of the door opening from behind them.

They kept still for another minute, their ears pricked up, waiting for the door to crash open, but the door never opened.

'Yeah, I think we have lost him, come on!' Chris grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him to his feet as they made their way into the clearing.

They began to make their way to the door on the opposite side, and as their weary bodies stumbled nearer, the familiar sight of the enemy came into vision in front of them. In the darkness, they could just see him raise his right arm, and the gun pointing straight on target.

A second later, a shot fired from his gun.

No time to react.

Alex closed his eyes, awaiting the bullet to hit him, as somehow his feet kept moving underneath him. A thud made his eyes open wide, he snapped his head to the left to see Chris no longer beside him. He stopped dead in his tracks. His trembling body turned and his eyes fell upon Chris. A heap on the floor.

'Chris?' His voice echoed all around him.

An explosion of noise erupted and reverberated off the four metal walls of the building, as two more bullets were fired, echoing through the empty warehouse over and over again.

Slowly the echo got quieter and quieter.

Fainter and fainter.

Then silence.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was rooted to the spot, unable to move his body. His limbs trembling. His own breathing sounded as loud to him as the bullets that had just flown from the gun within his right hand. He dropped the weapon to the floor, the clang of the metal, hit the cold concrete, and echoed all around him. Alex swallowed hard, and took a deep breath before slowly rotating back in the direction he had just ran from. His eyes fell on Chris, still on the floor less than ten metres away.

Alex took a tentative first step, his legs felt heavy, like he was weighed down. He felt as though he had bricks for feet and his trembling legs weren't cooperating much either. He felt tied up in chains as his worried and scared body kept on stumbling on nearer and nearer to Chris' body. His shoes scuffed along the concrete, as he was getting closer and closer. His pace picked up a little as he went, and as he neared the last few metres, his legs gave way and he fell forwards ending his journey by falling to the ground and crawling the last bit of distance between himself and Chris.

He reached out for the older man. 'Chris!'

Alex turned him over, seeing pain etched onto Chris' face. Chris clutched his shoulder as his eyes met upon Alex's.

'Shit, shit, shit! Are you okay? Fuck!' Alex words came out quickly in a jumble.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine' Chris managed to force out, as he unzipped his hoodie and tried pulling his left arm free from the sleeve.

Alex helped him out of the hoodie and manouvered behind Chris and pulled him backwards, so Chris led into his lap. 'You're not fine! You got shot!'

'Well duh!' Chris managed a slight smile, before examining his wound. 'It's just a graze, it hit my shoulder that's all'

Alex reached out and ran his hand over Chris' bicep up to the wound. 'It doesn't look to bad' Alex looked around their current surroundings hurriedly. 'We need to get out of here'

Chris also surveyed the warehouse and his eyes fell onto the man that had shot him. His eyes widened when he realised he was dead in a pool of his own blood at the entrance of the warehouse they currently resided in. 'Fucking hell! Is he...' Chris asked as he looked up and met Alex's eyes.

Alex looked away from the sea of blue that zoned into him and he got back up on his feet. He ran back to where he was and picked up his discarded weapon. He tucked it in the back of his jeans and ran back over to Chris helping him to his feet.

'Chris, we need to get out of here now!' Alex spoke quickly, the worry clearly evident in his tone.

Chris just nodded before Alex walked on a few paces infront. As they got nearer to the body, both men couldn't help but look. Alex stopped and looked down into the mans eyes.

Chris stopped just outside and watched as he saw Alex trying to keep it together. He heard Alex sniff and take a deep breath, in that moment he knew he had to be there for Alex.

'Alex?' Chris spoke softly. Alex didn't reply. He continued to stare at the man that he had just killed. Alex flinched when he felt contact. He looked down to see Chris running his fingers softly over his hand before taking hold of it and intertwining their fingers. 'Come on, lets get out of here'

'Yeah' Alex nodded as he squeezed Chris' hand tightly. 'Yeah'

They made their way over to the trashed corvette and Alex jumped into the drivers seat and was handed the keys by Chris. Alex glanced over to the warehouse before turning the engine on and they then sped off into the night.

...

Alex opened the front door, holding it open to allow Chris entry into their house. Chris walked straight upstairs to his bedroom with Alex following his every step.

'You okay?' Alex asked, as Chris perched on the edge of his bed.

'Yeah, I'm alright. It hurts a little but I'll be fine' Chris managed a fleeting smile over in Alex's direction before pulling his arm free from its sleeve.

Alex walked over to the bed and sat beside Chris, aiding him with his task of taking off his hoodie and t-shirt. Once free from his clothes, both men looked closer at the wound.

The rounding of Chris' shoulder was where the bullet struck and blood quickly ran from his exposed flesh down a portion of his arm. The wound however wasn't deep, just a slight nick in the skin. Alex rushed off into the bathroom, and Chris could hear him rummaging through the cupboard looking for something to help. He quickly returned with his arms full.

'What the hell have you got?' Chris queried.

'Not much' Alex replied as he once again sat beside Chris, however this time he was on the opposite side, so he could tend to Chris' injury.

'I didn't even know I had all this shit' Chris said.

Alex quickly wiped away the blood around the wound with a wet cloth, he could now see the wound alot clearer. As the cloth and the water touched the wound Chris winced in pain.

'You wimp' Alex smiled cheekily.

'Fuck off!' Chris retaliated, a feeling of relief washed over him now that Alex had reverted back to their usual banter. Whilst at the warehouse Chris wasn't sure what Alex he was with, but the one he was with at the time wasn't familair.

Alex ran his fingers gently around the wound, his eyes locking with Chris' as the sensation caused goosebumps to rise up on Chris' arms. Chris swore his heart stopped for a second when those brown eyes locked onto his, as Alex's fingers still softly travelled over his skin.

Alex broke the contact and reached out for the heap of supplies he had retireved from the bathroom. He popped the cap on the pain killers he had rooted around for and handed Chris two and a glass of water, which the older man quickly accepted. Alex put a bandage around the shoulder finishing his treatment on Chris.

After moments of silence Alex piped up. 'Chris, I'm really sorry' Alex looked forlorn and he was chewing on his bottom lip again. Chris knew he was thinking.

'What for?' Chris responded.

'I never wanted you to get hurt! I swear, I'd never want that'

'I know! It's not your fault' Chris said, squeezing Alex's thigh reassuringly.

However Alex knew different. It was his fault, he knew it. He moved away from Chris' touch and refused to look up at Chris not wanting to look into those blue eyes.

'Alex? What's going on?' Chris asked, worried about Alex's current demeanor.

'Nothing, I erm...need to go' Alex spoke softly as he shook his head to try and get himself sorted and think about what he needed to do next.

'Go? Go where?' Chris asked, shocked that Alex was about to leave.

'I need to get rid of the body! If I don't, they'll find it and I'll be in the shit!' Alex shouted.

'Alex...' Chris began, but stopped when Alex stood up and walked away towards the door.

'Chris don't worry, you'll be fine' Alex spoke quietly not looking in Chris' direction still as he spoke.

'I'm not worried about me Alex, I'm worried about you' Chris spoke honestly.

Alex turned and this time looked right at Chris. 'I'm fine. I'll be back soon'

Alex hurriedly turned the handle and left the room. Chris' mind set completely shifted. Instead of being focussed on the fact that his life could've ended that night if that bullet had hit him mere centimetres to the right, his thought's were now completely revolving around Alex's current state.

Will he get caught? Is he alright? Why did he seem so closed off? Chris knew deep down that he was hiding something. He'd known since that time when they talked in the club the night after they met. He'd tried to brush it aside as him being naturally paranoid and cautious, like he had to be, but now he knew that he couldn't ignore it anymore. He had to know.

But he was scared to find out the answer.

...

Chris looked over at his alarm clock, sighing when he realised Alex had been gone over an hour. As his worry began to increase, he heard the front door open. He sat up on his bed as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Seconds later, his door slowly opened and Alex once again stood in his doorway. He looked destroyed.

'Are you okay?' Chris asked, as he made his way towards the younger man.

'Yeah, I erm...' Alex began, but stopped when he saw Chris coming closer. He walked straight past Chris and in the direction Chris had just come from, keeping a considerable distance between them. 'It's sorted'

'Right' Chris wasn't really sure of what to say. He wanted to make Alex feel better, but he wasn't sure how to do that, plus he wanted answers from Alex to all the questions he had.

Alex stood by the window, looking out into the night. This was it. No more hiding. No more lying. Chris' reflection in the window appeared behind his own and his eyes met Chris' through the window. Alex knew that everything was about to change and their relationship would be smashed to pieces.

Alex turned to face Chris and he looked Chris dead in the eye. 'I need to tell you something'

Chris relaxed a little, it seemed Alex would be the one to broach the subject not himself, which he was grateful for because he had no idea how he would do that.

'Okay'

'I've been hiding something from you. I've wanted to tell you before...and I almost have done so many times...'

Chris could see Alex's hands shaking, his whole body looked so fragile, Chris started to feel uneasy about the situation, maybe ignorance really was bliss.

'Please don't hate me' Alex shook his head trying to compose himself.

Chris took a step closer to Alex and said decisively. 'I won't. I promise'

'Don't promise...' Alex replied shaking his head, he ran his hands through his short hair before taking a deep breath and braving to look Chris in the eye once again.

'That guy, he wasn't the first person I killed...' A tear slipped from Alex's eye as he saw Chris' eyebrows furrow together, his nerves were so close to getting the best of him but he continued. 'It was me Chris...I killed Terry B'

Chris' eyes widened the shock was written all over his face. 'What? Wait...What?' Chris wasn't sure what to say. Confusion took over him as he saw Alex pacing back and forth.

'I killed him. The guy tonight he was after me. They want revenge for me killing Terry' Alex replied.

'This doesn't make sense, why would you kill him?' Chris asked.

'My Dad, he was in business with him years ago, and Terry betrayed him. He left him to get killed by their enemies. Then he had the nerve to ask me to join in business with him, like my Dad did' Alex shook his head and scoffed at the sheer audacity that Terry had, it still amazed him today that he asked. 'I saw my chance then, I could get in, and then when he didn't expect it, I shot him' Alex looked into the mirror in Chris' room, a horrified look on his face as if he was reliving the moment again right there and then.

'This is...I don't believe it' Chris was lost for words, nowhere in his head had this been the answer he'd expect from Alex.

'Like I told you in the club the day after we met, I came here on business. That was it'

'But you must've known they'd come after you. Why didn't you leave?' Chris asked, as he sat down shell shocked on his bed.

'I was going to, but I had nothing' Alex took a deep breath, still not daring to look over at Chris. 'I had barely any money, all I had was enough to scrape together for a night in the motel. Then I decided one night I had to get out of L.A no matter what. So I went to the club, I was going to have a few drinks and then leave. But...I met you'

The following silence was deafening to Alex. He plucked up the courage to peer over at Chris, who was showing no emotion, just staring straight forward. Alex walked over to him and sat down beside him 'Then everything changed'

'Wait, just wait a minute.' Chris looked up at Alex. 'So I got shot tonight, beat up outside the club and almost killed in the club in that shootout...all because of you!' The full weight of reality hit Chris as he said the words. He pulled away from Alex and stood up. 'You've been using me?'

'What? No!' Alex couldn't believe the accusation Chris threw at him.

'I've been such an idiot!' Chris ran his hands through his hair before letting out a long sigh. 'You realised in the club that night that your enemies were my enemies and I'd be a decent ally. Then you found out about the gang and you realised you got lucky. Living with me, you knew that you'd have protection. Fuck!' Chris shouted as he swatted the lamp off the beside cabinet, and it crashed into pieces on the bedroom floor.

Alex jumped at the smash and stood up, walking up to Chris spinning him around and holding his arms in a tight grip, 'Chris it wasn't like that I swear!'

'You swear?' Chris snorted, 'I don't believe you. I don't know who you are at all' Chris escaped from Alex's grip and headed for the door. 'I never have!'

'Chris...'

'You played me like a fucking puppet, you pull a string and I do whatever you wanted. I'm such a stupid prick!'

'Chris please...' Alex's emotions bubbled to the forefront unable to hide how upset he was. His worse fear had come true. His nightmares had come true. They were real, playing out infront of his very eyes.

'Just leave Alex' Chris spoke quietly.

'Chris...' Alex began.

'I want you to leave'

Please...'

'Get out!' Chris bellowed his usually warm and caring eyes had turned icy. Glaring at Alex his anger was clearly evident.

Alex quickly headed for the door and shot straight past Chris and headed to his room to gather his belongings. Before he opened his door he looked back at Chris who was staring at him coldly. That look from Chris broke his heart into pieces. He opened the door and closed it quickly behind him.

Alex leaned against the door, before sliding down to the floor.

'I'm so sorry'

...

Chris sat in the kitchen, waiting to hear Alex come down the stairs with his belongings but before that happened a knock on the door sounded.

Chris walked to the door and opened it to see Jojo stood on the porch. 'Eh, where is he? He not work for us no more or someting? He just disappear!'

'Jojo, now is not a good time' Chris replied solemnly as he attempted to close the door.

Jojo barged the door open and saw the bandage on Chris' arm. 'What happen to you boi?'

Chris knew trying to get rid of Jojo now was futile, he turned away from her and went into the living room and sat on the couch with Jojo in tow.

'So you goin' to explain all dis shit?' Jojo queried.

'He used me Jojo' Chris answered.

'Huh? Wat you mean? Used you how' Jojo sat beside Chris, thoroughly confused as to what Chris was going on about.

'Well you know how we wondered about who he was and what he was hiding...'

'Ya know?' Jojo asked, which was answered with a nod from Chris. 'And...'

'He killed Terry B' Chris looked at Jojo who still had the confused look on her face.

'I missing someting? Isn't that a good thing, we all hated dat bastard' Jojo shrugged her shoulders, awaiting the response from Chris.

'That night in the club, he realised that I was a pretty good defensive weapon. All of Terry's gang is after him Jo. He's the reason the shootout happened in the club, he wasn't after me, he was after Alex. I just got caught up in the middle. He's the reason I got beat up, and he's the reason I got shot tonight!' Chris' anger was still boiling and his fist clenched as he tried to calm himself down.

'You got shot! Is you okay?'

'What does it look like' Chris snapped. He immediately had an apoligetic look on his face that Jojo accepted. 'He killed him too'

'Alex killed the guy that shot ya?' Jojo queried.

'Yeah' Chris nodded.

'Right...you may not want to hear this, but you is bein an idiot! He saved your life, if he din't care for you at all, why would he do that?' Chris was about to speak but was cut off. 'I'm not finished boi. Yeah, Alex may have lied, but do you think he really would've stuck around. He would've got the hell out of town!'

'I said that and he told me he was going to but then he met me and everything changed! How do you explain that Jojo! He knew that he'd have protection from me and the gang.'

'You dildo!' Jojo stood up and pointed her talon like nails at Chris. 'You really tink he don't give a shit bout you. I've seen the way he looks at you...it reminds me of someone else...let me think, oh yeah it reminds me of how you look at him'

'What?'

'You told me how you felt about him remember?'

'Yeah, so...'

'He feels the same! You two is like a relationship counsellors wet dream! Where is he anyways?'

'He's...leaving' Chris was letting everything that Jojo had said sink in.

'Chris, you two could have someting special, don't let him walk out of your life' In a infrequent show of seriousness Jojo told Chris 'I've never seen you as happy as when you're around Alex, even through all the unanswered questions and wondering who he was, I could see how happy he's made you. Don't let the boi slip through your fingers'

With that Jojo walked out the room and out the house leaving Chris to contemplate on his own.

...

Alex rounded the circular staircase, his arms weighed down by the bags full of his belongings. As his feet reached the ground floor, he was suprised to see Chris standing in the doorway to the living room.

'I'm just leaving now' Alex stared at Chris wanting him to change his mind or say something. He couldn't really blame Chris though. He knew he should've told him about Terry B, but anger had also infiltrated him after Chris' accusations of him using Chris being hurled at him.

As Chris stood silent, looking down at the floor, Alex's heart sank. That was it. Over. He tightened his grip on his bags and made his way to the front door, he turned the lock and opened it, but before he could take a step outside the house Chris slammed it shut and positioned himself between the door and Alex.

'The truth...' Chris looked up, his eyes boaring into Alex's. Alex swore he could see regret in those blue globes but he pushed it aside as wishful thinking. 'The truth is all I want. No screaming or shouting. Just the truth'

Alex nodded as Chris continued. 'Why are you here? Why have you stayed here if it wasn't because you were using me for protection?'

Alex dropped the bags on the hardwood floor and rubbed his palms against the denim of his jeans. If Chris wanted the truth, he'd give it to him.

'I swear to you I didn't use you or play you. I stayed here...because I liked it here. I liked it with you' Alex shrugged his shoulders before bearing his soul even more. 'This turned out to be the one place in my entire life that actually felt like a home, where I belong. Because of you'

Chris' gaze didn't relent for a second and all he could see in Alex's face was sincerity and regret, yet he didn't know what to say. As the silence increased Alex felt that was it, Chris didn't believe him.

Alex reached for the door handle again but Chris held him by the wrist. 'I'm sorry' Alex whispered faintly and solemnly.

Chris took the bags from Alex's grasp and chucked them to the side. As he held gently to Alex's wrist with his other hand he caressed Alex's cheek with the backs of his fingers, a smile tugging at his lips.

Alex looked on confused. 'Chris, what...'

Chris brought a finger to Alex's lips before whispering 'Don't think, we've done too much of that. Just feel'

Chris moved in slowly, nervously and full of apprehension. Alex stared in disbelief as Chris' face inched closer to his own. His eyes fluttered closed as he moved toward Chris. Their lips met in a soft tender kiss. It only lasted mere seconds, but as quickly as it ended another kiss began. This one more sensual and forceful as Chris pulled Alex's body into his own. In that moment Chris thought actions would speak louder than words.

As they parted Alex held his hand to his lips not believing that what he had hoped for, for what seemed like so long, had just happened.

Chris had noticed Alex's reaction and began to misread the situation and began apoligising for his forward actions.

'Chris, shut up' Alex smiled, as he took hold of Chris shoulders, being delicate to not hurt his left shoulder, and smiled happily at Chris. 'I really, really hope you're not sorry for that kiss. Because I'm not'

Alex chewed his lip, and Chris instinctively knew by now that meant that he was nervous and thinking. Chris wrapped his arms around Alex's body reassuringly. 'Whatever it is that you want to say...say it'

'You know me too well Sabin' Alex replied knowing Chris sensed he was holding something back. 'Well, keeping with your instruction of telling the truth, I want to say that, I've wanted that to happen for a while now. And that's what made the whole situation even more difficult and complicated. Because of my feelings for you, I was more scared to tell the truth because it came with the risk of loosing you'

'You idiot! You got it the wrong way around. If you told me about Terry from the start, I wouldn't have been suspicious of your motives. All I thought about for the last few months is who you are and why I feel the way I do for you. You know I even thought you might be the guy rebuilding Terry B's operations!'

'What? If you thought that why the hell did you let me stay here?'

'I couldn't let you go. Not without proof. You see I was thinking the same way as you, I didn't want to risk loosing you either'

Alex shook his head not believing the stupidity of both of them. It was easy for him to think like that in hindsight.

Alex looked around him, his eyes settling on his belongings discarded on the floor.

'So...about me leaving...' Alex began.

'You're not going anywhere' Chris cut him off.

'So I've still got my room?'

'Well, I was thinking that we could share mine' Chris answered as he felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.

'Who knew under all that dickheadishness you could be so sweet?'

'Fuck off! And dickheadishness isn't even a word!'

'It is'

'Isn't'

'Look as much as I like a debate, I have another idea. So we can either get a dictionary and prove I'm right or we could go to your room and do something else'

Chris raised an eyebrow before pretending to contemplate the decision. He smiled brightly before linking his fingers with Alex's and leading him up the stairs.

...

Chris' eyes roamed seductively over Alex's body, the light glistening off his skin, making him look heavenly in Chris' eyes.

'You're so beautiful' Chris marvelled.

'Jeez, you really are soppy aren't you? I'm not used to this' Alex grinned cheekily up at Chris who hovered over his body.

'What do you mean?' Chris asked.

'Well, I'm more used to the Chris Sabin who points a gun in your face' Alex shrugged like Chris had done that as a daily event since they had met instead of it being a singular occurence.

'Are you ever gonna let that go?'

'Probably not' Alex shook his head.

Before Chris could moan anymore, Alex grabbed him by the back of the neck and planted a ferocious kiss on Chris' lips. His tongue swiped along Chris' lips begging for entry which was immediately granted. Their hands meanwhile, much resembled their tongues in how both body parts were languishingly exploring every inch of each other possesively.

Chris' fingers skimmed over the soft skin of Alex's abdomen, travelling lower and lower, through the patch of dark curls before he wrapped his slender fingers around Alex's erection. As Chris took hold of his member, Alex couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that occured as Chris' gip tightened further.

In slow and tantalising strokes Chris began to work on Alex's cock, Alex stirred and raised his hips trying to get Chris to speed up, but Chris' hand still slid up and down the shaft at a slow pace. Alex opened his eyes and met with Chris' and silently pleaded with him to speed up, he couldn't take the teasing. He pulled Chris by his hair, pulling the older man from his current teasing of kissing and nipping at his neck and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

'If you don't stop the teasing...' Alex growled. 'I swear...'

Alex was cut off by the sudden injection of speed of Chris' hand on his dick and the introduction of Chris' other hand as it began to fondle Alex's balls, rolling them within his palm.

'Oh, shit!'

Alex couldn't supress the excitement that Chris was inciting on his body. Chris stopped the trail of kisses that had travelled from Alex's neck down to his belly button to speak. 'I should've known you'd be a screamer'

Alex raised his head off the pillow and stared down his body to scowl at Chris. 'You know instead of talking, I can think of a better use for that mouth of yours'

Chris chuckled before agreeing with the younger mans explicit suggestion. Chris took hold of the base of Alex's cock once more and leant forward taking his first tentative taste of Alex. He sucked gently on the head, flicking his tongue at the slit, before engulfing more of the shaft in his eager mouth. The head of Alex's cock slid across the roof of his mouth and even though Chris had never done this before, he was somewhat suprised at the lack of his hesitation he felt as he took more of Alex deeper into his throat. He didn't feel reticent in the slightest as he hummed around the length of Alex's shaft, the vibration causing Alex's hips to buck involuntarily,sending his cock even deeper into Chris willing mouth.

'Chris...'

Alex moaned quietly. It wasn't a question, it wasn't to get Chris' attention, it was just sheer appreciation for the feelings Chris was inflicting on his body.

Chris' hand moved lower, his fingers gliding along the crack of Alex's ass, before sliding back along the sensitive skin up to his balls and back again. He was asking permission without having to actually formulate the words. Chris wasn't sure how far Alex was willing to go, if Alex didn't want to go further then he was fine with that. Honestly Chris wasn't sure that he'd want to go as far as they had but in the moment everything had felt so deliciously right and natural.

Chris' mind flashed back to his earlier conversation with Jojo, he couldn't deny that he and Alex fit together perfectly, she was right, he couldn't give up on something that could turn out to be special. Chris knew in that moment that what he and Alex had, whatever that was, it was most definitely something special.

As his fingers teased at Alex's ass again, Alex answered just as silently as the question was asked, he opened his legs wider and once again he moaned Chris' name.

Chris began to like his name more and more, especially when it was being moaned so erotically by Alex. His name had never sounded so dirty to him before.

Chris released his swollen lips from Alex's now leaking cock and smiled up at his lover, the glint in his eyes evident and Alex's lustfilled haze swam down upon him and he couldn't keep the words inside as once again he told Alex just how beautiful he looked.

Chris peppered kisses along the inside of Alex's left thigh before licking his way down from Alex's tightening balls to the crack of his ass. Instantly Alex raised his legs off the matress giving Chris better access.

'Eager?' Chris queried as he smirked at Alex.

However, the smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Alex dug his heels into Chris' shoulder blades. Chris quickly got back to the task at hand and reached out and grabbed generously at the flesh of Alex's backside, appreciating the muscle that met his hands. Chris parted Alex's cheeks and Alex couldn't help but tense up.

Chris had got so lost in the passion and excitement that he forgot to make sure Alex was okay with how fast they were moving. A sudden thought that raced across Chris' mind was that Alex was just going along with it, however that wasn't the Alex that Chris had got to know and fall for. Alex was the type of person to say if he was uncomfortable.

Alex took a deep breath trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach, which to him felt more like eagles at that precise moment in time. He saw questioning blue eyes gazing at him and Alex knew Chris needed reassuring that he was alright with the way the evening was unfolding. Alex smiled broadly at Chris and before he knew it he felt the soft touch of Chris' tongue swipe against his entrance. A second later the tongue returned thid time it lingered longer in a slow lick around his entrance. Chris pointed his tongue and with the apex prodded quickly in a short burst at Alex's hole.

Alex writhed against the crisp white sheets beneath him, unable to control his body as he fully succumbed and let all the apprehension slip away from his body and fell into the moment. Chris took a firm hold on Alex's hoips and took his tongue deeper than before and Alex squirmed within his grip and his legs locked around Chris' broad shoulders.

'Chris...'

Chris added a finger and as it was enveloped by Alex's tight heat, he felt Alex's fingers curl into his hair, his finger nails scraping against his scalp as once again his name dripped sinfully off the other mans lips.

Chris began to suck and nip at the soft and sensitive skin of Alex's inner thighs as he added a second finger into Alex. Chris was tentative and delicate wanting to stretch Alex as much as possible not wanting to hurt him in anyway. However, Alex had other ideas. Alex pulled Chris up to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

'I want you' Alex whispered breathlessly.

Alex locked his legs around Chris' waist pulling him flush against his body. Chris' cock rested against Alex's opening and as Alex felt the engorged head next to him he pulled Chris even closer.

'I won't break you know'

Chris dived in for another ferocious kiss. 'I know, but I don't think I'll last long if we go at it full throttle' Chris said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

'Me either. But it doesn't matter, we've got all night'

Alex winked at Chris, who kissed him again before manouvering himself to a more comfortable position. He quickly coated his cock with his saliva before shifting closer to Alex and positioning himself directly at Alex's hole. As the head of Chris' cock breached the tight ring of muscle, Alex let out a rush of air. He took a few rapid breaths before nodding at a worried Chris to continue.

It wasn't the smoothest of entries, and both didn't expect it to be perfect, but Chris was soon successfully sheathed inside Alex.

Chris kissed Alex on the cheek before whispering in his ear. 'You okay?'

'Like you wouldn't believe' Alex kissed Chris on the neck before adding 'Are you?'

'Yeah' Chris nuzzled into Alex's neck, kissing his shoulder as both became accustomed to the new feelings that they were experiencing.

Chris slowly pulled halfway out and then back in. Alex gasped as his mind began to race, struggling to keep it together as a new feeling would wash over him every few seconds as Chris began to slowly push in and out of him. He felt as if he was floating and the only thing in the world beside himself was Chris.

Chris now pulled all the way out and thrust all the way back in and Alex moaned his name even louder than before. Chris knew he'd never get tired of hearing the sound of Alex moaning his name. Chris opened his eyes, seeing Alex with a blissful look on his face with his eyes closed.

Chris rocked forward his chest now hovering above Alex's he kissed Alex on the lips. 'Is this okay?' He asked, still wanting reassurance that Alex was enjoying himself.

'What do you think' Alex replied through grunts and moans.

Chris reached out for Alex's hand and guided it to Alex's neglected cock that was still hard. Alex complied to Chris' wishes and began to jerk his cock in time with Chris' thrusts. Chris sat back once more so he could see the erotic sight of Alex wanking infront of him, every inch of his body was dripping with desire as he snapped his hips and fore the first time he hit that magic spot inside Alex.

'Chris...' Alex cried out in pleasure as he raised his hips off the bed.

Chris took hold of Alex's hips pinning him to the matress and he focussed solely on trying to get Alex to moan his name like that over and over.

'Chris...I'm close' Alex whispered.

Chris tried with all his might to keep his eyes open, as the the thought of seeing Alex cum was something that turned him on beyond belief.

'Fuck! Chris...'

Alex's mouth fell open as he found his release, his eyes narrowed in on Chris as his cum landed in pools on his abdomen. Chris began thrusting with more fervour, his own climax nearing closer. He leaned in for a loving kiss, as he came to chest to chest with Alex and Alex's cum smeared over both of them.

Alex licked at Chris' ear as he whispered softly 'You're beautiful'

Alex reached around and took hold of Chris' ass, encouraging him to fuck him harder. As he groped possesively at the soft flesh, he noted how firm Chris' ass was and Alex immediately smiled at Chris who seemed to realise where Alex's train of thought was going and Chris smiled back as they both thought round two was going to be just as good as round one.

Chris soon announced he was close and bit down on his lip as he reached his climax, thrusting throughout his orgasm. Alex hooked his legs around around Chris' waist again, holding Chris fully inside him as he wrapped his arms around Chris' broad and sweaty back pulling him back on top of him. Both mens heart beats slowed, returning to normal and Chris pulled his softening dick out of Alex and collapsed back on top of Alex, resting his head on Alex's chest. Alex kissed him on the forehead before running the back of his fingers down Chris' cheek.

As they led in comfortable silence, Alex began to look around his current surroundings of Chris' bedroom. 'So is this my new room then?'

...

Alex walked back into Chris' bedroom and threw a thick book onto the bed. Chris sat up and leaned up against the pillow. He picked up the book and read the cover.

'It's a dictionary' Chris said, perplexed as to why Alex just chucked a dictionary at him.

Alex climbed back into the bed sitting right next to Chris and took the dictionary out of Chris' hands and began flicking through the pages.

'See, dickheadishness' Alex smirked as he pointed to the page he was currently on.

'It's not in there!'

Chris snatched the dictionary back and couldn't help but laugh as he saw scribbled in biro.

_Dickheadishness: Chris Sabin._

Chris chucked the dictionary on to the floor before pulling Alex in for a passionate kiss.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's eyes crept open, the morning light filtered through the window and into Alex's sensitive eyes. As the grogginess faded Alex realised his current surroundings wasn't his normal residence. He'd woken up where he'd dreamed of waking up so many times. It was real. Last night was real. He was suddenly aware of a heavy arm draped across his abdomen and a leg thrown over his own.

Chris.

He turned his head and saw Chris sound asleep. A smile couldn't help but form as he drank in the image of waking up next to Chris. He looked on at the sleeping man, his hair had fallen over the right side of his face, his mouth open and his breathing deep.

'Alex, stop staring' Chris mumbled.

'I thought you were asleep dickhead!' Alex replied, with a playfull punch to Chris' arm.

'Oww! Is this how you treat all of your sexual conquests?' Chris asked, while rubbing over the spot where Alex's fist connected with his flesh.

'Only the special ones. Actually this isn't just a sexual conquest'

'Oh, no?' Chris smiled brightly.

Alex loomed over Chris and shook his head. 'No'

Alex leaned in and kissed him. Slow and tender. The softest of kisses. When they parted Alex stroked Chris' hair way from his face before kissing down Chris' cheek and jaw, before nipping at his throat. Alex smirked devilishly at Chris before descending under the blanket.

'Hey, where are you going?' Chris quizzed, as he held up the blanket at the point that Alex entered and peered underneath it.

Alex answered with kisses over Chris' pelvis before taking hold of Chris' flaccid member and licked from base to tip and a sigh escaped Chris' lips as already Alex's simple ministrations were working him up.

'Alex'

It wasn't to get his attention. Or to ask him anything. Just a simple acknowledgement of them together in the moment.

Chris' cock quickly began to harden within Alex's grasp and he felt soft lips wrap around the head, and sink further down the shaft. Chris' hands reached out, unsure of their destination, but quickly found themselves fisted within the crisp white sheets that laid beneath them. He had reached full hardness so fast it made his head swim, his breathing had become erratic and his whole body tingled with excitement.

Alex could feel Chris loosing it beneath him, his legs flailing underneath the sheet, his stomach tightening underneath Alex's palm. The memories of last night flooded Alex's brain, just like last night, being intimate with Chris just felt so right, and there was no way he was turning back now.

Alex's mouth descended again, taking more of Chris' length into his mouth, the tip skidded along the roof of Alex's mouth and immediately an involuntarily buck of Chris' hips followed. Alex placed both hands on Chris' hips and pinned them too the bed, as Alex rose up before licking agonisingly slowly down the shaft to Chris' balls.

Chris threw his head back hard into the pillows as Alex sucked one ball into his mouth, rolling it gently before letting it go and kissing all the way back to the tip of his now leaking cock. Alex blew gently at the tip, the warmth sending a shiver all over Chris' body, making goosebumps rise up.

Chris' hands dived under the sheets, he needed to feel Alex, needed to touch him. Chris grabbed hold of Alex's short hair and held his head still, his hips began to buck wildly as he sent his dick vigorously down Alex's throat over and over again and Alex accepted Chris with an equal amount of passion. Alex grabbed at Chris' muscular ass possesively, pushing Chris even further off the bed. Even closer to him.

'Alex'

Chris' whisper barely reached Alex's ears, but when Alex heard it he doubled his efforts, pinning Chris once again to the bed and setting a rapid rythm on his cock. He sucked on the head as he reached the tip, and it drove Chris even closer to his climax. As he added his hand to his sexual assault on his lover, Alex picked up the pace even further, the sound of slurping and sucking got louder and louder. As did Chris' moans of Alex's name.

Alex moaned around Chris, as he deep throated and held him inside, the vibrations sending Chris almost over the edge. Alex breathed in deeply before taking Chris back into his mouth again, up and down, up and down, in quick succesion. Chris was inching closer and closer to his climax.

Alex splayed his hand over Chris' chest feeling the heart that lay inside thumping hard and fast. Chris' hand soon found it's way to Alex's and their fingers locked together as Alex dragged his tongue over the sensitive head, as Chris rose up off the bed again.

'Alex'

Chris was closer than ever now and Alex knew it. His pace didn't waver as his swollen lips sucked on the head before sliding back down the length, another journey up and down and then Chris' hands worked their way into Alex's hair once more and gripped tightly almost painfully as his whole body shook as his orgasm hit full force.

'Alex'

Alex held him deeply sending Chris' cum straight down his throat as Chris' choked grunts and moans were music to his ears. As Chris' back and ass landed back on the bed, Alex began to drag his tongue lazily up the shaft, savouring every drop of Chris he could get.

Alex released Chris' softening dick and then rested his head gently on Chris' abdomen just below his belly button. Both laid their happily, satisfied and completely comfortable in this very new situation in their relationship. After a few minutes of catching his breath and coming down from his incredible high, Chris' hands soon found their way down to Alex as they caressed Alex's face. Alex looked up and saw Chris' eyes glued to him. Chris motioned for Alex to come toward him and he did. Chris pulled him into his arms, before resting his chin on the top of Alex's head.

'Alex...' Chris whispered.

Alex looked back up at Chris again. 'Yeah?'

'Nothing, just...Alex' Chris spoke softly before kissing Alex tenderly on the lips.

...

As Chris put the car into neutral he spotted Nash and Lethal outside HQ. Dixie had called another meeting and apparently it was important and everyone had to be there...or else. Chris wasn't happy as his plan for the day was shattered. All he had wanted to do was spend the day in bed with Alex.

'Hopefully, I won't be long' Chris said, as Alex nodded. 'Are you sure you want to wait? You could've stayed at home...or I could've dropped you at Tag's and J's'

'No, I'm fine. Now go!' Alex smiled as he started playing with the music stations.

'Sounds like you want rid of me!' Chris replied as pulled a mock sad face at Alex.

'I meant that the sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back' Alex smiled at Chris. Alex wasn't really one to ever be sweet, and it felt weird to him to feel like that and say things of that nature just on reaction. But that was what Chris had done to him.

'Aw, aren't you sweet. I wasn't sure you were capable of that!'

Alex scowled at Chris. 'I'm not! Now fuck off dickweed!' That was Alex's usual nature.

Chris laughed as he exited the car and made his way over to the gang. He took one look back over at Alex, who was looking right back at him, before disappearing into the building.

As everyone filed into the room, discussions began as to what the emergency could be about. The answers were varied: the new leader of Terry B's operations had been found out. Or that they had given up and fucked off! That last one seemed unlikely to everyone.

As Dixie and Eric entered the chatter died down instantly and all eyes focused on their leader.

'So, I'm going to make this short and sweet. All of you know that Terry B's operations are still running and now they are cutting into our market. Clients that we have had for years are now scoring their shit with them. However, that isn't the big news that called us all here unfortunately. Eric found a letter, saying that one of us is a traitor. That someone in this very room has betrayed us'

Every set of eyes in the room began scowering the entire room looking at every other man and woman in there. Every single person wondering who it could be. Paranoia kicked in in abundance.

'I'm telling you all now, that I don't believe anyone of us is a traitor. They are just trying to divide us and make us fall apart but that is not going to happen!' Dixie spoke sternly.

'I would just like to interject and say if one of you really has been playing us, well rest assured that you will be found out, and you will be dealt with' Eric said, as he looked over at Dixie. Dixie shook her head at Eric, clearly angry at Eric for undermining her previous statement of believing no one had defected to the enemy, before dismissing everyone.

As many left Chris, Jay and Kevin remained. 'Who's the guy?' Nash asked Chris once the stragglers of the remaining gang members departed.

'What guy?' Chris replied knowing who Kevin was inquiring about.

'The guy in your car' Nash answered as both he and Jay stepped well within Chris' personal space.

'He's...a friend' Chris narrowed his eyes at Nash, wondering what is with all the questions.

'How long you known him?' Nash asked another question.

'What?' Chris' volume increasing as he gradually got more and more pissed at Nash for the inquisition.

'You heard him' Jay jumped in.

'A couple of months' Chris answered, looking Jay dead in the eye. Chris' stomach turned into knots, he knew where this was going.

'You fucking bastard!' Nash shouted. 'We trusted you'

'Wait! You've got it wrong, he's just a friend' Chris quickly interjected, backing away from his friends.

'What is going on over here?' Dixie asked as her and Eric approached the arguing members of her gang.

'Ask Sabin over here' Lethal responded.

Chris shook his head, not believing the situation that he had found himself in as he was now surrounded by the heavyweights of the gang.

'Chris?' Dixie said.

Chris stood in silence, not making eye contact with Dixie or anyone else for that matter. He ran his hands through his hair, the gears in his head ticking over, going over his options. 'You know what, I don't need this'

He barged past Eric and made his way to the door. 'You fucking traitor!' Nash yelled.

'I'm not!' Chris shouted back as he reached the door. He was torn between leaving, and giving Nash a giant 'fuck you' or staying and defending himself. He opted for the latter. 'Alex is just a friend. He has no idea about all this shit. He doesn't know Terry B, he doesn't know about their operations or ours infact. So just back the hell off!' Chris promised Alex he wouldn't tell anyone about Alex killing Terry B and he meant it, even though in his current predicament it would totally clear up the situation.

'Just calm down...' Dixie began before being cut off.

'Dixie he met this guy a few months ago, right around the time Terry B died. Right around Terry's gang got their new leader.' Jay shouted.

'And lets not forget about Chris continually distancing himself from us. How many meetings have you missed lately? How many times have you refused to hang out with Jay? Or Roode? Or Me? It all fits!' Nash spat out.

'Chris tell me that it isn't you' Dixie asked softly, inching closer to Chris.

Chris shook his head. He could understand everyone being paranoid, but to think he would betray them hurt him. These people were his family. They were all he had apart from Jojo and Tag. Until Alex came along anyways. He thought of Alex waiting for him, and decided right then he needed to leave.

'Chris please' Dixie asked again. 'Tell me it isn't you'

'I shouldn't have to' Chris' voice was laced with hurt. He looked at each member of the gang that stood infront of him, before turning his back and walking out the door.

...

Chris stopped the car in the driveway of Alex's and his house and shut the engine off. Alex looked over seeing the hurt and anger that had enveloped and was currently racing around Chris' body.

'Are you okay?' Chris didn't reply, he just continued to stare out of the window. 'It's just you haven't said a word since you got out the meeting'

Alex waited for Chris to say something. Anything. But Chris just continued to look out the window. 'Do you want me to leave you alone? Have I done something?'

Alex's worry only intensified when Chris head snapped around in his direction. Chris' usual warm blue eyes had been replaced with an icy cold stare.

'They think I've betrayed them!' Chris finally announced.

'What? I'm confused'

'Someone has been rebuilding Terry B's operations right? Well they think that it's you and me' Chris sighed, his hands turning into fists.

'Why?' Alex asked.

'They saw you in the carpark. Then I got asked all these questions and they all accused me of betraying them...I walked out. To be honest it wouldn't suprise me if I've already got a hit out on me'

'They wouldn't!' Alex's worry only increasing at Chris' revelation. 'You told me that they're your family'

'That doesn't mean shit!' Chris snapped. 'They think I've gone behind their backs and betrayed them Alex. I'm fucked!'

Chris' handed pounded onto the steering wheel, the action suprising Alex as he jumped at the thud. Alex began to turn things over in his mind as both men sat their in an awkward silence.

'Chris, we need to leave' Alex spoke quietly.

'What?' Chris replied with suprise. His upper body rotating to look at Alex.

'We need to leave, now! You said it yourself that they could be coming after you!'

'I can't!' Chris answered, turning back to his previous position in the drivers seat.

'Why not?' Alex asked, not understanding Chris' misgivings about his suggestion. For Alex it was a simple decision. A fresh start for the both of them.

'They're all I've got' Chris replied.

Alex couldn't hide the hurt that flashed across his face as Chris' words hit him like a truck. 'What about me? What am I?'

'Alex...I didn't...' Chris fumbled, already mad at himself for his stupid comment. He tried to reach for Alex's hand but Alex moved away from him. 'I didn't mean you're not...I just...'

'You just what Chris?'

'I need to make this right. I'm not letting this happen. I've got to clear my name'

Alex scoffed. 'After what they just did to you, and what they still might do to you, you still want to be apart of that?' Alex shook his head in disbelief.

'It's all I know' Chris replied solemnly.

'Fine, if they're all that matters then go!' Alex got out the car and slammed the door shut and made his way into the house.

'Alex...'

Chris sat in the car for a while, not sure of what to do next. He needed the gang. When he had no one, when he was at his lowest they came into his life and became his family. But he needed Alex too. Chris quickly came to the conclusion that he needed to clear his name, and clear his name fast. That way things would return to normal. Nothing had to change.

As he sped off however, he had a sinking feeling that one way or another he'd have to choose between the gang and Alex, and honestly he wasn't sure of what his answer was to that.

...

'Shit boi' Jojo replied, as Chris finished relaying the current situation to her and Tag.

'What are you going to do?' Tag asked.

Chris just shook his head and shrugged. 'What do you think I should do?'

'I think Alex has a point' Tag replied.

'I can't leave them, it feels wrong' Chris shot back instantly.

'Say what?' Jojo shrieked. 'You sayin' you can just leave Alex then?'

Chris looked over to Tag, who smiled at him broadly. 'Yeah, I know about you two having a thing for each other. You really think she can keep that big gob shut!'

'Oi bitch!' Jojo shouted as she slapped Tag around the back of the head. 'Look, why don't you piss off and get dat stock sorted for tonight eh? Lemme chat to dis idiot alone' Jojo said, as she waved Tag off.

As Tag went through the office door Jojo spun around and flicked Chris square in the forehead. 'You silly lil twat!'

'That kinda hurt' Chris replied as he rubbed his forehead.

'Shut your trap and sit down' Jojo instructed as she sat at the bar. 'You know what you ave to do right?'

'No Jojo, I don't!' Chris shouted. 'I don't have a fucking clue! So much stuff is going on in my head at the moment and I just don't know what to do!'

'You is da happiest you've ever been. Well apart from da few incidents of getting beat up and shot, but hey we all ave problems okay?' Jojo shrugged before continuing. 'And you is happy for one reason and it sure as shit ain't da gang'

'I know, I really like Alex' Chris spoke softly as he played nervously with a discarded glass on the bar.

'Pfft, my arse! You feel a lot more than that for that boi!'

Chris couldn't help a genuine smile and blush creep up on his face. 'I know, but it doesn't feel right leaving the gang. Especially leaving with them thinking I betrayed them'

'If you leave then they'll soon realise you and Alex had nuttin' to do with it. Duh!' Jojo replied.

Chris put his head in his folded arms on the bar and sighed. 'I just don't understand how things can turn around so quickly. This morning everything was perfect. Really fucking perfect and now...'

'Oh yeah, how perfect?' Jojo nudged Chris' arm in an attempt to get him to spill the beans. 'Come on boi, don't leave me hangin' what happened after I left?'

Chris let out a little laugh before smiling brightly. 'Nothing much. It was just good to get things with Alex sorted. We talked and let each other know how we feel'

'Nuttin' happened?' Jojo asked.

'No!' Chris lied, he may have been happy with what happened with Alex but he didn't want Jojo and Tag to know about it.

Jojo rolled her eyes at Chris, before looking at him intensely. Chris shrunk back in his stool not liking the attention that Jojo was laying on him.

'You had sex!' Jojo exclaimed.

'What?' Chris asked shocked.

'Twice!' Jojo began to cackle. 'Woooooo, you go boi'

'What? Wait how did you know?'

Jojo began to cackle louder and then clapped her hands. 'I didn't know. Not until you just told me! Ha! Works everytime!'

'You're an evil witch you know that?' Chris replied with a grin.

'Course I do' Jojo nodded. 'Quick question: Which one of you was da man and who was da bitch?'

'Shut up!' Chris exclaimed, feeling rather uncomfortable with Jojo knowing just how far he and Alex had got the previous night.

'What? I was just curious' Jojo's signature cackle echoed around the room again. 'I tells ya though boi, if I knew that you and Alex were that way inclined...' She gave Chris a sly wink before continuing. 'I would've strapped something to me and bent you over the bar weeks ago!'

Jojo playfully shoved Chris in the chest, as Chris just sat there not believing what just came out of Jojo's mouth. Not that he should've been suprised after all the years of knowing her.

'Erm, okay, that is good to know' Chris sighed before resting his head on the bar once more. 'This fucking sucks! Is it too early for a beer?'

'Chris!' Jojo said with a shocked look 'It's 3pm...of course not come on' Jojo smiled as she hopped off the stool and walked around behind the bar.

After Chris had finished his beer, Jojo came back from the office after checking on Tag and sat beside him once more. 'Look, I'm going to get serious on your ass right now. I know a lot of the time I'm completely bombed and so is Tag. But we care about you...and we care about Alex. You guys fit. You should be together. So don't throw all that away. Get out Chris...while you can'

Chris let Jojo's words process, then suddenly hopped off his stool and hugged Jojo. 'After all these years, you can still manage to shock me. Who knew you could be so wise and caring?'

'I wasn't sure I could. I feel a bit sick now to be honest! So don't make me say anymore sentimental bollocks!' Jojo replied.

Chris let go of her and made his way to the exit, but before he left he spun around and looked back at his friend. 'Hey Jojo?'

'Yeah boi?' Jojo downed her vodka and spun on her stool to face Chris.

'About what you asked earlier...about me and Alex?'

'Yeah?' Jojo asked curiously.

'Well we're versatile' Chris smirked and winked at her before leaving the club.

With a new sense of perspective Chris got in his car and he was now sure more than ever that he knew where and more importantly with who his future belonged with.

Alex.

...

As Chris drove home to go talk with Alex, he spotted a car parked near the same warehouse he was shot in. His hand instinctively placed itself over the place he got shot, as the memories of yesterday came flooding back. As he drove nearer he could see another car parked on the other side. His curiousity peaked and he couldn't help himself from investigating. Chris parked the car and ran up and hid behind the wall. As he peered around the corner, he tried to make out the license plate.

Chris recognised it instantly. In the pit of his stomach he knew what was going on inside that warehouse. He knew who the real traitor was. Another side of him though refused to believe it and came up with reasons as to why the car was there. A flurry of emotion rushed through him. He wasn't sure what he felt most, anger or sadness. He crept up to the car and then up to the warehouse. Slowly and silently.

He could hear the sound of voices in the distance. His worse fears came to life as the voice he heard he knew was the owner of the car he originally spotted. Chris stood up straight and ran down the side of the warehouse and peered through the window.

There he was. Surrounded by known members of Terry's gang. It was him all along. With proof that it was really him, he ran back to his car and sped off into the night.

As soon as he arrived home he ran into the house and shouted for Alex.

'I'm in the kitchen' A somber sounding Alex answered.

'Hey' Chris said, as he walked into the dimly lit room.

'Hi'

'I'm sorry' Chris spoke honestly. 'I know I was an idiot earlier'

'Yeah, you were' Alex stood up and dragged a suitcase into view.

Chris' heart sank at the sight. 'Are you leaving?'

'I can't stay. You know what is going to happen...and you made your choice Chris. You chose them over me' Alex couldn't bring himself to look at Chris so eyes focussed in on the floor.

'Alex...' Chris began.

'Chris, it's fine. At first I was angry, but I understand. I've been in your life for such a little time compared to all of them'

'Yeah, you have' Chris took a step closer to Alex. 'And already you mean more to me than everybody in the gang combined'

Alex eyes shot up and looked directly at Chris in shock at Chris' declaration. 'I want to leave' Chris continued. 'I want to leave with you'

'Yeah?' Alex smiled stepping closer to Chris.

'Yeah, but I need to do something first' Chris replied.

'What?'

'I need to warn Dixie. Alex, I know who is rebuilding Terry B's operations. I stumbled across their gang on my way back here. And as much as I'm pissed at them for thinking I'm the traitor, I can't just leave them without warning them. You understand that right?'

Alex took hold of Chris' hands and leaned his forehead against Chris'. 'Of course I do'

'I need to do this now' Chris nodded his head, going over the plan that he formulated on the drive back to their house.

'We need to do this now' Alex corrected him.

'Are you sure?' Chris asked.

'Yeah, we should go tell her now. The only problem is how do we convince her that it is...' Alex stopped realising he still hadn't been notified of who the real traitor is. He looked at Chris and Chris looked at Alex. 'You don't have to tell me'

'I'm not keeping anything from you ever' Chris said as he stroked Alex's cheek with the back of his fingers. 'And after tonight, that's it...just me and you'

'Good' Alex smiled as he kissed Chris softly, before planting another kiss on his forehead. 'Go pack your stuff. You're right we need to get this over with'

'Are you really not going to ask?' Chris asked.

'I'm waiting until you're ready to tell me'

'It's Nash!' Chris' whole body echoed the sadness he was feeling inside. 'It's Kevin'

'Shit' Alex knew how much Chris cared for Nash and how Nash had been there for him more than anyone in all the years Chris had been in the gang. 'I'm so sorry'

'Me too' Chris shook his head. 'At the moment I'm just so confused. I don't understand why?'

'We'll find out' Alex pulled Chris into his arms and hugged him tightly. 'I promise'

...


	7. Chapter 7

Hurried footsteps thundered down the stairs as Chris returned to Alex in the living room with arms full of clothes, cd's, video games and other personal belongings. Chris let the items fall into the open suitcase and then surveyed the room, looking for anything else he wanted to take with him into his new life.

Alex looked over, noticing the forlorn look on Chris' face. 'You okay?' He immediately reprimanded himself as the question left his lips. 'Shit, sorry stupid question'

Alex stepped into Chris and ran a sympathetic hand over Chris' uninjured shoulder down his arm. A wry smile ghosted over Chris' face as the gentle caress that he'd only recently realised never failed to soothe him.

'I'm okay Alex. It's just...' Chris rotated 360 degrees, taking in the familiar surroundings. '...it feels weird to be saying goodbye to this place. The gang. And L.A. It's all change'

Alex nodded his understanding. 'Yeah, but some changes in your life have been pretty good though right?'

Chris smiled warmly this time as he took hold of Alex's hands and gave him a quick nod before kissing Alex tenderly on the lips. Alex sighed with content, feeling like he was getting closer and closer to refinding the old Alex, and forgetting the old one that had been constantly haunted by the ghost of Terry B.

'We should carry on packing' Chris said as they parted.

Both started to throw their final bits and pieces into the suitcases, before a knock on the front door made them pause. Chris and Alex both looked warily at one another before heading cautiously to see who their late night visitor was.

Chris reached for the door handle, with Alex stood close behind, and swung the door open suprised to see Jojo and Tag waiting on the otherside.

'Hi, what are you doing here?' Chris asked.

'Oh, dats welcoming, nice to see you too batty boi' Jojo tutted as she barged her way into the building, strutting her way through into the living room, where her eyes immediately fell upon the vast array of luggage accumilated in the room. 'Ha! I knew you would do the right ting boi!'

'Wow, so you're really going?' Tag queried, and Chris answered with a sad nod of his head. 'Good, you guys should get out of here'

'Yeah, I just realised what mattered' Chris' eyes swept over to Alex, who smiled at him affectionately. Chris then shook his head, not believing he entertained the idea of loosing Alex from his life for even a second. After so many of years of being on his own, never fully trusting anyone, it shocked him that Alex had managed to defeat all his safety measures and tumble down the walls he had long ago put in place. 'I guess I found some clarity, I don't what came over me'

Jojo sniggered. 'Alex probably'

Tag ignored Jojo's lude comment, not wanting to really think of Chris and Alex getting busy with each other. 'So when are you going?'

Chris shot Alex a glance, silently asking if it was a good idea to inform Jojo and Tag that they've got further risks to take before leaving L.A.

A loud smash jolted them from their muted conversation to see Jojo stood in the corner of the room with shattered remains of a lamp surrounding her feet. 'Woops!' She said nonchalantly as she kicked bits of glass under the couch, as if hiding it like none of the other people in the room could see her. She then continued to look through all the cabinets and draws that resided in the living room whilst whistling innocently.

'Jojo, what are you doing?' Alex asked.

'Nuttin' nosey, just avin a look'

'We don't have any drugs here if that's what you're looking for' Chris ventured.

'Eh? Why would I be lookin for drugs stupid? I gots my own' Jojo raised her handbag and then her talon like fingers slipped inside and brought out a clear plastic bag busting to the brim with pills. 'I call it my lucky dip bag. We's got uppers, downers, but I'm alright I took a hit before we left the club' Jojo grinned wide before resuming her rummage.

'Why doesn't that suprise me? Fucking stoner!' The sarcasm pouring from Alex.

'Aww you is so sweet' Jojo smiled as she moved past Alex and ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance. 'Ya know, I'm feeling great. Well apart from the fact that I can't feel my face' Jojo then pouted her lips, looking down her nose at them, before prodding them with her nails. 'Nah, still can't feel a thing' She then began to laugh hysterically before collapsing into a chair.

'That's my girl' Tag grinned as he threw an affectionate and loving arm around her.

Chris shook his head unable to stop the smile that creeped onto his features as a cascade of memories rushed through his head of his times spent in Tag and Jojo's company. 'I'm going to miss you guys'

Tag crinkled his face as he wandered out into the hallway. 'Yeah, yeah, whatever you big sissy'

Noticing that Jojo had gotten up and resumed her little expedition around their living room, Alex questioned Jojo's actions once more.

'Well you two is leaving, so...I is basically seeing what I can steal' Jojo immediately felt two pairs of angry eyes firing at her. 'What? It aint like you need any of dis shit!'

Jojo tipped her head into a cabinet and came out embracing bottles of whisky, vodka and wine. 'Right I's done..off we go!' She shouted as she nodded to the exit.

Jojo just about managed to navigate her way to Tag near the front door on her unsteady feet, with Chris and Alex in tow.

'One more thing before you go...' Tag began as he put his hand inside his jacket pocket, producing an envelope that he handed over to Chris. 'This is for you guys, to help get you started'

Chris looked on confused as he tore at the envelope and saw a wad of cash inside. 'Shit! How much is here?' Chris asked as he flicked through the notes in his grasp.

'Ten grand'

'Now you know why I raiding your place!' Jojo motioned to the armfulls of crap she'd lifted.

'I...I don't know what to say' Chris shook his head dumbfounded.

A tear began to pool in the corner of Jojo's bloodshot eyes, though she'd kill before ever admitting to it. 'Just promise us dat you both stay safe'

'We will' Alex smiled at her reassuringly.

With their final hugs and handshakes, they said their goodbyes.

As the door closed Alex squeezed Chris' hand in his own reassuringly, knowing Chris was finding it harder to leave than he'd had originally anticipated. He couldn't blame Chris. He knew this was all Chris had known for so long. It was easier for him, he had no real tight ties in L.A. Hell, he didn't really have ties to anyone or anything. Not until he met Chris anyway.

'Come on, we need to get this over with' Chris said determined to go ahead with his plans, ignoring his reservations about leaving Los Angeles.

Both returned to the living room and they simaltaneously lifted and dragged their belongings into the hallway ready to leave, before another knock sounded.

Chris rolled his eyes and smiled at Alex knowingly. 'Did you forget to steal something Jojo?' He grabbed hold of the door and opened it without hesistation.

'Hello Chris'

Chris froze in horror as Nash stood in the doorway. Members of his gang were all pointing guns at him and Alex. Alex moved into Chris' body, his hand coming to rest on the small of Chris' back, letting him know he was right behind and ready to defend him.

'What's going on Kevin?' Chris questioned, playing dumb. His voice stayed calm, despite the instant rush of panic that flooded his body, which suprised him.

'You know what's going down Sabin. I don't appreciate you spying on me. We've got business to attend to...dont you think?' A huff of laughter and a sick smirk followed and both Chris and Alex's hearts began to race as they realised they may have just watched their chance of escape and happiness evaporate.

'Grab 'em!'

...

Another powerful blow landed on Alex's already bruised and bloodied face, as Nash's fist collided with his flesh. Nash stood tall infront of him, surveying and gloating at his handywork.

'Now Chris, you know why we're here' Nash grinned, as he motioned to the current surroundings of the warehouse in Downtown L.A. that they were located in. 'We're all here because you were a part of a heinous crime. You betrayed me'

Chris couldn't contain the anger boiling in his blood as he narrowed his gaze, his eyes piercing a hole right through Nash. 'I betrayed you? Are you fucking kidding me? What happened to you?'

'What happened to me?' Nash scoffed. 'I'm not the one that is now fooling around with a dude!'

Chris shook his head in disbelief. 'I looked up to you. When I first joined the gang you made me feel like apart of the family, made me feel like I mattered. You saved my life. Where has that guy gone?'

'That guy died along time ago. That guy was a failure. He was pathetic. Running around like a little puppy for Dixie and Eric! Well not anymore. Now I run the show around here. I'll rule L.A.' Nash smugly claimed as he paced back and forth infront of Chris. 'Ya know, if you had just kept your nose out of my business, you would've been fine! But no, Sabin has to save the day'

'So what? If I hadn't of seen you tonight at the warehouse, you'd have kept me alive? You'd kill Dixie and Eric and Jay, but not me?'

'Maybe. To be honest, I hadn't decided'

'Bullshit! You and your gang would've wiped us all out. You knew the net was closing in on you, so you accused me of being the traitor. Then whilst the gang was distracted trying to get to me, you'd have the time to initiate your plan and kill Dixie and Eric and take over her operations'

'You're a real smart guy Sabin. You know me so well'

Chris emphatically shook his head. 'No, I don't know who you are. Not anymore. I trusted you more than anyone in L.A...'

'You mean until this piece of crap came along!' Nash shouted, as he moved closer to Alex.

'Yeah, until he came along, but I still trusted you' Chris replied truthfully. 'I looked up to you, but now I've realised that all along you were just a pathetic sack of shit that thought the world owed him something! So if you're gonna kill me fine! But I promise you, you won't last long. Dixie and the gang will end you!'

Nash bent down next to the fallen and pain wracked body of Alex and wrapped an arm around his shoulers. 'Ya know Chris, I'm really not liking your attitude and if I don't get the information I want...' Nash rested his cheek on Alex's head almost posing for Chris, which infuriated Chris to an even more dangerous level. '...your friend here, is going to pay the price'

Chris' worry writ itself all over his features. The panic set in and it raced around his body, defeating the attempts of calm that tried fighting its way to the surface. Chris' eyes focussed fully on Alex in that moment, guilt now joining the panic as he saw the man he loved curled into a ball on the cold gravel reeling from the latest blows that had rained down upon him at the hands of Nash.

Chris' protective instincts came to the forefront as he realised he was the ony one that could keep Alex and himself alive. 'Leave him alone' Chris gritted through his teeth.

'Oh, what's the magic word?' Nash snarled.

Chris shook his head, still struggling to come to terms with the fact that the man stood before him was the same man that he classed as one of his closest friends. The Kevin that stood in the warehouse at the time was unrecognizable.

'I haven't heard the all important magic word Sabin!' Nash stepped into Alex again and punted him hard in the ribs. The force sent Alex tumbling onto his back, a pain drenched cry echoed around the warehouse.

'Stop it!' Chris shouted.

Nash laughed maniacally as he pushed his foot onto Alex head. The pressure of Nash's weight on his skull sent shockwaves of pain through Alex's body, his sight quickly began to blur, before fading to black.

'Please Kevin, get off him!' Chris hurriedly begged. 'Please'

Nash stalked over to Chris and patted him on the head patronisingly. 'There, that wasn't so hard was it Sabin?' He then proceeded to sit down on a crate inbetween Chris and Alex, where the latter was now a broken heap on the floor. 'Now tell me, who have you told?'

'I haven't told anybody' Chris replied. His attention immediately shifting from Nash to Alex as he heard Alex cough and splutter on the ground. Alex turned to him and Chris' guilt haunted him more as he saw the cuts and brusies that were smattered over Alex's face. Silently, Chris asked him if he was going to be okay, which Alex responded the only way he really could, a small smile and tilt of his head.

Nash grabbed Chris by the chin, bringing Chris back to focussing on him. 'I don't believe you!'

'I swear Kev, I'm telling you the truth'

'Sabin, I've known you too many years. I know when you're bullshitting!' Nash took a rough hold of Chris, dragging him to his feet before shoving him hard in the chest, the ferocity sending Chris sprawling to the floor.

'So, now I've got no choice Chris. I have to resort to bringing out the big guns. By which I mean literally bringing out the guns' Nash reached inside his jacket and pulled out the aforementioned weapon. 'It's kinda sad that it's come to this really, isn't it?'

Nash strutted toward Chris, pausing as he reached him. He pointed the gun at Chris before another smirk emerged. He proceeded to walk past Chris and as he did so Chris turned around on the ground following Nash's journey.

Chris' panic reached a new height as Nash purposely moved closer and closer to Alex. He had to do something, he knew he did. However, by answering Kevin's question he knew he'd be putting others in danger.

Nash circled Alex, who was still a heap on the floor and he had his arms clutching his throbbing ribs. Nash tugged Alex harshly by his t-shirt, hawling him onto his knees and he put the gun to his temple. Alex's whole body tensed as the chilled metal pressed painfully into his head.

'From what I hear Chris, this guy is important to you. Infact, so important that I'm willing to guess that's why you were all packed up and ready to leave when I made my impromptu visit. Am I right?' Chris closed his eyes, hoping beyond belief that when he opened his eyes he'd wake up in bed with Alex wrapped around him like he did that morning...but it wasn't to be. 'I'm sure that you don't want him to get hurt. Right Chris?'

'Please, let him go. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me' Chris pleaded.

'Aww, isn't that sweet? But you see Chris, by hurting this guy here...' Nash replied as he yanked Alex's head back by his hair. '...well actually by killing this guy here, I know it will destroy you even more than me harming you. You know, I'm actually wounded at the fact that you didn't tell me you two were more than just friends. I mean, are you ashamed? I wouldn't blame you if you were ashamed of him, he seems incredibly pathetic!'

'Get your hands off him' Chris screamed, as his hands curled into fists, a furious fire ignited within the pit of his stomach.

'I'm afraid I can't do that. I gave you the opportunity to tell me the truth and you refused. So now you pay by getting to watch your little bitches brains blown out' A sinister glare fired at Chris, as Nash's finger curled around the trigger.

'Tag and Jojo!' Chris yelled, as unadultarated panic and fear ran rampant throughout his body and took him over. 'I told Tag and Jojo'

Nash cocked his head to the side trying to read Chris expression, which was one of utter defeat. Chris hung his head knowing he had basically just written Tag and Jojo's death certificates. Happy with Chris' answer and his handywork, Nash's all too familiar smirk returned.

Nash beckoned a trio of his lackeys that were stood close by. 'Go to the L.A. Heaven club now! Kill both of them!'

'No!' Chris sprung to his feet on instinct, not even sure of what to do when he was on them. It didn't matter though, as he was quickly shutdown by a forceful backhand from Nash that split his bottom lip open and sent him to the ground. As his body met the concrete, Chris landed painfully on his wounded shoulder, shooting pains shot through him like electricity as he brought his hand over the wound protectively.

Nash walked away from Chris and went back to his previous spot of sitting on the crate. 'Now, that wasn't so hard at all, was it Sabin?'

Chris fired a look of total distain at his former friend, before crawling the short distance between himself and Alex. As he reached him, he pushed his own pain to the back of his mind and instead curled a loving and protective arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled Alex into his lap. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine' Alex croaked, as he ran a delicate finger over Chris' split lip, immediately more concern for Chris than his own well being ran through him.

Nash quickly intervened the reunion. 'So, you really do take it up the ass these days then Sabin?'

Both Chris and Alex immediately shot back. 'Fuck you!'

...

Tag watched on as Jojo pounded another whisky. He'd lost count of just how many an hour ago. As soon as they came back from Chris and Alex's she had been hammering them down in quick succession.

Tag was torn as to whether he should approach her or leave her alone, knowing that she likes her own space. He'd learnt that the hard way however, glancing down to his manhood, he remembered those talon like nails digging into his privates as she repeatedly told him to 'fuck off' or she'd bite off his dick and then make him swallow it!

Despite the memory flash, he walked toward and sat beside her at the bar. 'You know, it's okay to miss them' Jojo turned her drunken gaze, trying to focus in on Tag. He took hold of her hand and smiled. 'I miss them too'

A fleeting smile appeared before Jojo spoke. 'I ain't one for long goodbyes, and I don't really care for many people, but...I don't want dem to go'

'Me either, but it's too late now. They're gone' Tag replied solemnly.

Jojo picked up the bottle of whisky that she had almost emptied and went to pour another glass before stopping, she shoved the glass down the bar and instead made the decision to drink it straight from the bottle. 'Ya know babe, Jojo aint so sure bout dat'

'What do you mean?'

'I fink dey hiding someting' Jojo put the bottle back to her lips for more more whisky, but realised the bottle was empty as only drips of whisky hit her tongue. She tutted as she threw the bottle behind her carelessly and climbed over the bar to retrieve more alcohol.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps sounded, both Jojo and Tag turned to see a machine gun pointing there way.

'Oh, crap!' Jojo shrieked as she saw Dixie take a step forward and place her finger on the trigger.

Tag leapt over the bar and tackled Jojo to the floor. The sound of bullets being fired erupted in the club. Bottles of whisky, vodka and other types of alcohol smashed to pieces off the back of the bar as Dixie shot up the place with a vengeance.

A feeling of deja vu swept over both Tag and Jojo as shards of glass poured down from above. 'Not again!' Tag shouted. 'Fucking Chris' fault again! Why the fuck did I give that douche my money?'

'Technically, da first time was Alex's fault!' Jojo yelled back as the attack from Dixie didn't relent. 'Dat is one fucked up bitch!' Jojo screamed, as she crawled to the end of the bar and retrieved the gun that she had put there in a well thought out contingency plan after the last incident that occured in the club. 'Fucksake! And people call me crazy!'

As Jojo readied herself to fire at Dixie in retaliation, the endless spray of bullets ceased. 'All I want is Chris. I wish no harm to anyone else'

Tag and Jojo looked at each other, before Tag responded. 'He isn't here'

'Then where is he?' Dixie asked sternly.

'Erm...' Tag began before realising he had no idea of Chris' current location.

'He left L.A! Now piss off!' Jojo shouted. 'Fucking tart' she finished, albeit more quietly and out of Dixie's hearing range. Or so she thought.

Out of nowhere, Dixie peered over the top of the bar looking straight at Jojo and Tag cowering under the bar. 'You should look in the mirror before throwing stones. I can practically see your lady bits up that belt that you call a skirt!'

Jojo and Tag jumped out of their skin at her sudden appearance. 'Look, we've told you he's gone, so you can just leave' Tag said.

'I'm afraid, it's not that simple. He's betrayed me, he's betrayed the gang. We want blood' Dixie replied menacingly.

'He ain't betrayed you bimbo!' Jojo spat out.

'Do you really think insulting me is the way to go when I've got a machine gun in my hand?' Dixie asked Jojo, seeming rather taken aback by the constant barrage of insults being hurled at her from the loudmouth. 'Anyway, you both would say anything to protect Chris'

'Yeah, we would. But the truth is that you have been betrayed by one of your own, it just isn't Chris' Tag replied.

Dixie shook her head. 'If that's true, tell me their name'

'Kevin Nash' Jojo answered, as she stood up from behind the bar, shaking shards of glass out of her hair and off her clothes.

Dixie scoffed at the notion, but before she could continue her interrogation the three men that Nash sent burst into the club and began shooting haphazardly around the club. Dixie, Tag and Jojo all ducked under the bar once more as bullets again attacked the building.

Jojo and Tag watched as Dixie instantly crept along the floor, then sped out into the open. Bullets chased her as she ran and dived behind the seating area. Before Tag knew it, Jojo stood up, gun in hand and shot one of Nash's men with pinpoint accuracy, as Dixie took the offensive opportunity to take out another on the far right.

Tag looked back and forth between his girlfriend and Dixie before shaking his head with disbelief. 'I feel like I'm in an episode of Charlie's Angels'

Tag followed Jojo, as she crept to the opposite end of the bar that Dixie had exited and now the advantage was clearly in their favour. The last standing man of Nash's crew shot in every direction in blind panic as he knew he was outnumbered and in grave danger.

Sure enough, Dixie quickly took him down with a shot to the shoulder. She ran out into the open area and kicked the gun away from the gang member and stood on his shoulder at the point where her bullet entered his flesh. 'Who are you?'

The gang member screamed out in pain, as Dixie's heel pressed painfully into the hole in his shoulder and he quickly screamed out he was a member of Terry's gang.

'Well Terry's long gone, so who sent you here?'

'Sabin. Chris Sabin' The gang member screamed in agony, as he lied through his teeth.

'Lying bastard!' Tag and Jojo shouted in unison.

'I think they're right, you are lying. Why would Sabin come here and shoot at his bestfriends? You didn't really think that one through did you?' Dixie shook her head as she bent down next to her victim. 'Now you're going to tell me who sent you and I'll let you live. Who was it?'

'I'm a dead man if I tell you anyway'

'No, I'll get you far away from L.A where no one will find you, but you better tell me and tell me fast' Dixie replied.

'Kevin. Kevin Nash sent me'

The shock that bolted through Dixie was detected by both Tag and Jojo, but was only fleeting as she quickly regained her composure. 'Where is he?'

'He's in warehouse 315, by the harbour. He's got Sabin and his friend'

Jojo and Tags stomach dropped as they realised Jojo's earlier instincts were dead on. 'Shit, shit,shit!' Tag exclaimed.

Dixie nodded at the fallen gang member, before standing back up. 'Thank you, for your cooperation' She suddenly finished him off with a shot to the head. The sudden action making both Tag and Jojo flinch with suprise and shock. Both turned from the grizzly scene as Tag uttered expletive after expletive.

'What happened to letting him go?' Tag questioned.

Dixie glanced down to her feet and shrugged. 'He got blood on my new shoes'

Jojo looked over Tag's shoulder at Dixie's knee high boots, before whispering. 'She my kinda gal'

'Look, we need to do something' Tag said. 'I'm not leaving Chris and Alex there!'

'You'll do nothing' Dixie demanded. 'I'll deal with this'

Dixie said no more as she ran to the exit and vanished in a hurry, leaving Jojo and Tag surrounded by the pure and utter chaos that was unleashed within their club.

'Screw dat!'

Jojo shook her head and ran to the bar and picked up the car keys from her handbag, she then bolted past Tag and grabbed his wrist and both followed Dixie's route out of the club.

...

Nash's phone sounded, and he picked it up from out of his discarded jacket pocket. He went over to the two remaining gang members left with him in the warehouse and sent them away.

_1 text recieved: 25/7/11 01.51am_

_from: Gang member 3_

_Job done_

Nash chuckled as he saw the worried looks painted on Chris and Alex's faces. 'That was my minion, and he had some very important information. Your friends...I'm afraid didn't make it'

Nash pulled a mock sad face that only invigorated Chris' anger, as he flew to his feet and swung widly at Nash connecting with his chin. Chris then tackled the much larger man and both landed hard on the gravel. Both grappled for dominance, but the sheer size of Nash was too much for Chris to handle and after some hard body blows, Nash stood tall over him. He picked his gun up from the crate and pointed it square at Chris' head.

'After all this time, I thought I'd feel sad that it has to end like this, but I'm not' Nash spoke bitterly as he shook his head. 'When I first took over from Terry B, I initially had plans for you to be my second in command Sabin. That's how much you fucking meant to me! But then I watched, I watched as you became more and more detatched from the gang and more and more attatched to that piece of shit!' Nash spat as he pointed his free hand in Alex's direction.

'And now you're screwing the guy! Do you know what you are Sabin? You're nothing but a huge fucking disappointment. No wonder your parents didn't give a shit about you and you ended up here. No wonder the gang is against you now. You're a fucking disappointment to them too! I bet Tag and Jojo felt nothing but hate and disappointment in you when YOU got them killed! Now, all that's left to answer, is when will your little boyfriend realise just what a huge disappointment you really are?' Nash shook his head again and spat at Chris in disgust

Nash smirked sickly at Chris as his finger again found itself wrapped around the trigger. 'I finally reached my goal of being a leader, not just being a shitty follower. Some people are destined to be worthless, unimportant. People like you Chris. Where as people like me are destined for greatness. I just wish I could thank the man that killed Terry B personally, because without him, I wouldn't be where I am right now. I wouldn't be seconds away from putting you out of your fucking misery. Because this is the end of the road for you. Say goodbye Sabin'

The shot came quickly, without hesistation and the sound reverberated and vibrated around the scarcely populated warehouse. The echoes got quieter and quieter, before finally silence descended and engulfed the warehouse.

Alex's eyes looked on in horror as he managed to get to his feet, he stumbled slowly on his trembling legs and as he reached them he collapsed next to Chris. His arms wrapping around Chris' torso.

He held him tightly not saying a word, as Chris' hand latched onto the arms around him, as his eyes washed over the body of his former friend that now laid dead mere metres from him. 'He's gone' Chris whispered.

Alex looked down at his shaking arms, his hand still tightly gripped around the gun that he had hid in his sock when they were back at the house preparing to leave. He slowly let his fingers untangle from the weapon and it dropped like a stone to the floor.

Alex stood up from Chris, not really sure of what to say under the circumstances. Chris quickly stood up too, wanting to gain significant distance from the body. Chris ran his hands through his hair struggling to deal with the events that had just transpired infront of his very eyes. He looked up to see Alex moving back and forth, he moved into him stopping Alex from his frantic pacing. He held onto his wrists and leant his forehead against Alex's shoulder. 'I'm sorry' Alex said, so quietly it was barely audible.

Chris stepped back and stroked the backs of his fingers down Alex's cheek. 'You have nothing to be sorry for'

'I killed him Chris. Just like I killed that other gang member. Just like I killed Terry B'

'You saved my life' Chris shushed him, before placing soft lips on Alex's.

As Chris wrapped Alex in a hug, Alex melted into the awaiting body. He rested his head on the broad shoulder of his lover as he saw out the corner of his eye Nash's hand come to life and wrap itself around the gun and he sat bolt upright pointing the weapon straight at them!

Before either Chris or Alex could react, a shot exploded and Nash fell back to the ground with a sick thud. Chris spun around seeing Nash in the same position as before, surrounded in a pool of his own blood. His stare darted around before resting on Dixie, stood in the corner of the warehouse with her gun still aiming straight for Kevin. She then methodically took steps closer and closer to the body. As she reached the lifeless corpse she kicked his leg, making sure he was really gone before shooting again for good measure!

'Bastard!' Dixie whispered, coming to terms with the betrayal.

'Dixie...' Chris began, but stopped when he realised he was at a loss as to what to say to her.

Dixie turned her attention to the couple. 'I owe you an apology Chris. I know now that it was Nash all along that was the traitor. Secondly, I owe you my sincerest grattitude for not abandoning the gang, when we needed you the most'

Dixie then smiled over at Alex. 'So you're Terry B's killer huh?' Alex just nodded his confirmation. 'Well, I guess I owe you too'

A loud crash now sounded as Chris' car came speeding through the warehouse doors and skidded along the gravel before coming to an abrupt stand still. Jojo and Tag stepped out with smiles on their faces.

'We is here to rescue you!' Jojo proclaimed as she threw herself at Chris and Alex.

Chris and Alex hugged her and then Tag tightly as he joined them. 'We thought you were dead' Chris said.

'Right back at ya' Tag replied.

Police sirens then rang out in the distance and all five of them realised it was time for them to disappear from the crime scene. Tag handed over the car keys to Chris' car, that Chris had only just noticed was the car that Tag and Jojo crashed in on. 'All your stuff is in there too' Tag confirmed.

'You went back to the house?' Alex asked.

'Yeah, we figured that Dixie would have a better chance of saving you than we did'

'We is just da back up' Jojo smiled.

'You need to go!' Dixie spoke anxiously, as she ran to where she had entered the warehouse minutes earlier.

The sirens had increased in volume now, obviously the chaos that consumed the building had been heard by the outside world and now the police were hot on their heels to discover what was going on in warehouse 315.

Chris and Alex ran over to their car. 'We'll miss you' Chris expressed again.

Chris looked over at Dixie as she was running back toward them. 'All of you'

Dixie smiled appreciatively before handing over a briefcase that she had ran to collect. 'There's two hundred grand in there. I owe you Chris. I should never have thought for a second that you'd betray me' She apoligised sincerely, which Chris readily accepted. 'And you're free from the gang. Free from me. Get out of L.A while you can'

'Thanks Dixie' Chris embraced her, knowing he had alot to thank her for. Without her he'd probably have been dead long ago. Not to mention her saving his and Alex's lives mere moments ago.

'I guess that kinda puts my ten grand to shame huh?' Tag grinned.

Chris just smiled as he hugged both Tag and Jojo, Alex doing the same before they both climbed into the car.

Jojo put her hand through the window and kissed Chris on the cheek as tears began to pool in her eyes. 'I love you, stupid fuckers!'

'Love you too' Chris nodded to them, as he started the engine.

'Go!' Dixie implored, as once again the sirens sounded closer and closer to their destination.

Chris and Alex took one last look at Jojo and Tag before Chris floored the accelarator and they sped off out of the opposite side of the warehouse, leaving a cloud of smoke in their wake.

'We need to disappear too' Dixie said to Tag and Jojo. 'Come on, my cars this way!'

...

As they reached the outskirts of the city, Chris' phone beeped alerting him to a text. Alex picked it up from the dashboard and read it aloud.

_1 text recieved: 03.19am_

_from: Jojo_

_Stay safe. Contact us when you can. We'll miss you, love J and T._

Chris smiled warmly over at Alex who returned it. Both took in the surroundings one final time as the sun began to rise, illuminating the familiar city as it rushed by them.

Alex reached over and laced his fingers with Chris' as they sped along the highway that exited the city. Leaving the past and the dangers of Los Angeles behind them, all of Chris' previous reservations of leaving L.A had vanished. He knew he didn't belong their anymore. He had a new road to travel and this time he wouldn't be alone.

...


End file.
